


Electric

by evakings



Category: NCT, NCT (Band), neo cuture technology
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, art student jungwoo, college student!jungwoo, college student!lucas, fluff in the next chapters, luwoo angst, with fluff with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakings/pseuds/evakings
Summary: Jungwoo and Lucas has been dating for a long time now and both of them might need to rest for a little bit.





	1. I'm Glad It's You

 

"Yeah, sure I won't be late." Lucas mumbled the message he was supposed to send. Jungwoo didn't mention where to meet but Lucas already knew where he meant. Always. Always at their spot. There at the playground bench near the arcade where they first met.

 

"Missed you." Lucas muttered once again, "It's finally gonna happen, huh?"

Lucas knows Jungwoo's about to break their relationship up and there's nothing he could do about it. It's been almost 6 years since they started dating. _Why must all good things come to an end_ , Lucas thought. "Can this one please last? Just a little bit more?”

He know he's being selfish, he knows he's being rude to Jungwoo's feelings. He knows a relationship is supposed to be a two way street. He also knows he probably couldn't function without Jungwoo. Jungwoo is his everyday thing. Jungwoo is better than morning coffee. Jungwoo is one habit he isn't planning to let go.

 

He stares at the clouds and a raindrop fell straight into his eye.

"Well, shit." He thought as the raindrops gradually fell bigger and heavier. His instinctive eyes scan the nearest shade he could find. "Well, I'm suddenly stuck here I guess?" He thought as he hugs his cold, shivering self. Lucas could have avoided all these trouble if only he brought his umbrella around. He has this habit of never bringing one because he claims it to be the heaviest thing on earth. He only carries his phone and wallet to school. A pen too if it's a good day.

 

"It's unnecessary! I can protect myself with my muscles alone, man." He once said this to Jungwoo 5 years ago as Jungwoo hustles his way to the cashier to pay for the yellow umbrella he was about to give to Lucas. "Your muscles aren't your vitamin c, Lucas. Give your damn fragile masculinity up and take this umbrella. Please." Jungwoo replied as he tucked the umbrella down Lucas' backpack. "You get sick a fuck lot, Lucas. Even the slightest raindrop on your head would eventually require you to stay in your bed for 2 nights minimum." Jungwoo stares at him angrily.

"Yes, sir." Lucas saluted.

 

Lucas didn't know where else to go. And it’s as if he’s capable of going somewhere else. The constant rain showers have been bothering him a lot lately. Now, he's stuck in front of their university gate alongside the guard who has nothing else to do but look at him with pity.

"You look like you've gone from heaven to hell and back to heaven kid. What are you nervous for?” The guard wondered. “The rain? Don't worry too much. It'll stop anytime soon."

"I hope so." Lucas replied shivering.

The guard then took a good look at Lucas' face and begun to seriously worry. "Hey hey, kid." He taps Lucas on the shoulders. "Are you _really_ alright?"

"Ah, yes sir." Lucas tried to avoid any possible conversation. He isn't quite in the mood.

"Your nose is starting to run, eh?” The guard wondered why the boy’s nose is all red when it hasn’t been 10 minutes since the rain started falling.

"Ah?" Lucas responded to with a startled look. "I get sick a lot, sir. And I get sick fast."

The guard wanted to lend his umbrella to the poor boy but he'll be discharged in 20 minutes. He needs that umbrella if he wants to safely fetch his kids from school. Instead, he offered his extra jacket.

"No sir, I'm fine!" Lucas sniffs. "Totally okay."

The guard brushed it off, went down to his nearby post, and grabbed his jacket. "Here. Please take it. I never use it anyway." He proclaimed as he wrapped the poor boy with an oversized windbreaker.

"Thank you so much _i-_ "

"Why are you suddenly crying!" The guard was surprised to suddenly find the boy teary eyed.

"No sir it's just the rain, you see."

"Rain my ass. Alright, kid. Tell me what's wrong." The guard glanced at his watch. "I have the time."

Lucas tucked his frozen hands in his pockets. And after  much hesitation he confessed that his longtime boyfriend is going to break up with him later.

“How’d you know though?”

“I can just feel it.”

"Ah, figures. You ran here looking tired and looking like a vegetable. It's obvious there's something heavy on your shoulders, man. Loose up a bit."

Lucas then tried to "loose up" via wiggling his upper body.

"I run into sleep deprived students all the time but that tired look of yours was something different."

"Does it show?"

"Very much so." Both laughed.

 

Lucas confessed about his deteriorating relationship to a complete stranger. He didn't know what it was that was so relaxing with sharing his feelings to a university guard. Fortunately, he felt slightly better after they talked for a great while. Too good of a while. They instantly became buddies. Then the rain stopped just about when the guard's going off duty. It was at least refreshing for Lucas to talk to someone much older and more experienced. The boy was grateful even though all the guard basically said was to follow his feelings and to make decisions without having to have regrets.

 

"Without having to have regrets?" Lucas was confused.

"Yeah, kid. Just try everything to save your relationship. That's what you want right?"

"Yeah." Lucas sniffed.

"Then don't go down without a fight."

"Don't go down without a fight?" Lucas repeated in his head.

The guard glanced at his watch once again and hurriedly said "Hey, nice talking to you man but I gotta go. I gotta go fix my things. I'm getting off duty in 2 minutes. See you around, buddy. Also, tick tock tick." The guard taps his wristwatch. "The rain's done now go home and get some rest before you meet your future ex-boyfriend."

Both laughed and hugged it out.

"Thanks sir."

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jungwoo raised his hands when he saw Lucas appearing from behind the damp trees. "Lucas?" He shouted with his soft voice. The park was empty. No one in the right mind would go there when the rain is always on and off. It’s eerily quiet too.

When Lucas saw Jungwoo mouthing "Come here fast!", he immediately sprinted with two americanos in hand. One cold and one hot. Jungwoo never drinks cold coffee. Oppositely, Lucas never drinks hot ones.

"Here." Holding back a sniff, Lucas hands over Jungwoo's coffee.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Let's exchange coffees, Lucas." Jungwoo's proposal shocked Lucas because they both knew each other's coffee preference. "I know I never drink cold coffee but go please have the warm one. You need it. You're sick again, huh? You never use the umbrella I gave you." Jungwoo glared at him without pausing his words. "Here." Jungwoo grabs a paper bag filled with medicine from his bag pack. "I have these extra paracetamol. Have you taken any meds yet? I should've-"

"Jungwoo." Lucas saved himself from all the nagging. "I already know why you called me out here."

There's a minute of silence. They're sitting side by side, both avoiding each other's eyes and not knowing where to begin.

 

"Do you want me to start?" Jungwoo eventually asked.

"No." Lucas is just staring at the swings in front of them. 4 in total.  Counting them. In his head. In a loop. 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2…

"Do you want small talk?"

"No."

"Then what? Nothing?"

"I don't want to fucking hear anything you're about to say, Jungwoo" Lucas said angrily.

"Alright, then. Well,” Jungwoo stood up. “let's do this another day. You're sick Lucas. I'll drive you home. Get some rest. I'll make you that soup you-"

"Please stay." Lucas cut him off again. "Please stay with me for a little while." He whispered head down while trying to hold Jungwoo's hands. Lucas' fever ridden, piping hot fingers found their way in between Jungwoo's  freezing hands, as if thawing them.

Jungwoo sat down again and let out a sigh. The two stayed very silent. The tears kept on dropping but, for several minutes, no words are coming out from the two boys' mouths, just Lucas’s restrained sobbing.

 

"Lucas, level with me here. Please stop crying." Jungwoo asked Lucas to finally listen to what he is about to say. He tried to cup Lucas' cheeks. “Lucas, you’re burning.” Jungwoo was worried but Lucas just resisted with a soft whimper. "Please hear me out."

Jungwoo has been dropping his cold exterior all day long. Well, upon seeing Lucas teary the first second they locked eyes, how could he remain cold? Lucas, his boyfriend of 6 years. Jungwoo probably didn't want this break up too. But he needed the space.

Lucas ignored him. 

"Well, listen to me ok?" He softly said as he caressed the back of Lucas' hands. "The art exhibition is taking up my time, Lucas. Yes I have been avoiding you for quite some time. It's because I have a lot on my hands. I'm sorry, really. What I do is labor, Lucas." Every time Jungwoo says Lucas’ name, his heart inevitable drops. "I get mentally and physically tired. When I paint, I barely look at my phone. I don't see the time passing by. I've got murals here and there. Plus, I need to accumulate great work for portfolio. You know how I do, right? I'm having an exhibition in six months and I need to focus. You know all of these already. You know how tough it is to have a breakthrough in the art scene without mega connections. I've been working my ass and my heart off for the past several years to bring my career up. I can't crumble down now. I just need this... this time." Jungwoo was explaining himself very emotionally.

Well, Lucas was unable to properly listen. His mind is clouded. He wanted to postpone this wretched day every day because he’s afraid of the confrontation. Maybe it’s his young, immature self? He knows that his immature side is still apparent even though he’s been in a relationship for quite a while now. He lets it take over some times.

Silence once again.

"I haven't been talking to you for a while, right?" Jungwoo said after composing himself. His fingers attempted to intertwine with Lucas’.

For Lucas, there's nothing else he can do but to nod. "I know all of that. I know how you work. And you work hard. I'm very proud of you, you know that. What I don't understand is-" Lucas stopped midsentence.

"Tell me."

"What I don't understand is why can't you keep me?" Lucas looked at Jungwoo's eyes this time.

"Don't look at me like that." Jungwoo avoided his gaze in a split second.

"Please, Jungwoo. Please answer me. Is there another guy?" Lucas held back his anger, his fist almost punched the bench.

"There's no other."

"Then, what?!" Lucas said furiously.

"Don't shout at me you know I hate that. Let me talk." Jungwoo gulped and held back every tear. "I'm busy now, right? I will be busier in the next few weeks. I'm running around shifts in the convenience store as part-time while building my own career, Lucas. I was blessed with an opportunity I cannot let go. I got lucky, finally.  Many of my contemporaries would kill for a shot in this exhibit, but I conquered. I honestly wouldn't have the time for you. You know how clingy you are. You get mad when you think I don't make time for you. But, you know, I really wish I do have the luxury to even plan things out on my own. Ever since I graduated from uni I’m having anxieties on whether I can make it or not. I don’t have that student card anymore. I can’t just play around." They're looking at each other's eyes now.

Lucas can’t handle it when Jungwoo’s about to cry. The way his inner eyebrows raise. The way he tries to gulp but looking like he never succeeds to. He has the back of Jungwoo’s hands memorized. And in turn, Jungwoo has Lucas’ features memorized. He could paint Lucas’ face any time of the day. Easy. He’s been his greatest muse and motivation. And looking at that said face in person makes Jungwoo hesitate even more. He can’t help but to think that this is the last time he’s going to ever see it in the flesh.

 

The americanos remain untouched.

 

"You haven't answered my question." Lucas reads Jungwoo's face. "Why can't you keep me?" Lucas asked again.

"Okay.” Jungwoo composes himself, clearing his throat. “While figuring myself out i need to completely block you from my head." Straightforward.

Lucas examined Jungwoo's face again. He understood. "You're sick of me, aren't you?"

"Don't say that."

"Say it. You're getting sick of me. You don’t find me exciting anymore. Don’t you think I don’t know?"

"That's not true." Jungwoo denied.

Lucas is counting the swings again. He needs momentary distraction.

"I love you, Jungwoo.” Lucas finally let out. “Please let me stay."

"Lucas if you love me, you'll let me."

"Let you go? No can do.” Lucas nervously laughed while shaking his head back and forth. He knows the blurt outs from his mouth were so fucking cheesy but he can’t resist. “Don't you love me too?"

"Who says  I don't love you? You're the boy I like most. You're the boy I love most." Jungwoo said. He once gave Lucas The Most Precious Boy Award back when they were in high school and it still rings true up to this day.

"Then why-“ Lucas asked softly. He calmed himself. “I'm proud of you, Jungwoo. I'm proud of everything you've done. I have never admired a boy like this before." Lucas is finally speaking full sentences.

And yeah, it's true. Lucas was such a rascal, still kind of is. He never had his life figured out before. He isn’t planning to “figure things out” anyway. He’s rich and he has everything already. To him, Jungwoo was just different.

"You're different.” Lucas confessed. “Alright… okay? Please, do well in your exhibition." 1, 2, 3, 4… 1, 2… He can feel his fever kicking in now and he doesn’t know what else to say.

"...Lucas." This is difficult for Jungwoo too. It's not that he doesn't see Lucas in his future but to make their future possible he has to strive on his own, figure things out for himself. They've been in a relationship for 6 whole years. They've seen each other grow. And maybe, for Jungwoo, he had seen himself outgrow Lucas. They've become like those old married couple that everyone finds boring, Jungwoo included. He needed to drift apart for a few seconds and think. He honestly have so many options. Dating other guys is possible too. He never dated anyone else besides Lucas. They were each other's firsts and Jungwoo sometimes think about starting over and doing other "first time" things with other people too. There’s a whole lot of things he’s missing out, Jungwoo realized. He’s young! He can’t be stuck with one person his entire life. He hates to admit it but the sparks was just not there anymore.

Lucas realized all of these way back when the good morning texts Jungwoo always sends are just suddenly gone. He had to force himself to wake up earlier than usual to keep up with Jungwoo’s mornings and send good morning texts first or else nobody will. They barely meet up and when they do, they don’t have much to talk about anymore. Jungwoo has been passive. Lucas admits that he is too sometimes. But he doesn’t let it get through his mind. They’re going through a rough patch but that doesn’t mean Lucas wants him gone.

They sit on the bench, both of their eyes parallel to the ground.

"I'm glad it's you that I fell for." Lucas said.

Jungwoo was unable to utter anything back. His tears just had started gravitating towards the ground.

"If you're tired, you don't need to leave." Lucas says. "You need to rest.”

_Silence._

"See you in six months."

 

_Both coffee have gone cold._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot! I really like it as a stand alone but I decided to work on a few more chapters on how they met and how they ended up like that, so please stay tuned to that. I'm not very skilled in narration but I try! This is my first time writing fics. Please send your feedback and comment whatever you think about my work! I'll really really appreciate it. If you have questions feel free to comment that too. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> /edit  
> / (pasted this from chapter 6)  
> Also if you are reading this, (i know I don't have much readers but) i made a cc! Please drop any feedback you want. I really have no clue how I'm doing so far. I would appreciate it thank you!
> 
> curiouscat.me/gothjungwoo


	2. How They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas noticed the other boy’s bunny teeth and naturally wished for the boy to never fix it. He found himself just staring at the him for so long that he needed to snap out of it. He finds him kind of cute, he must admit.

“Damn.” Jungwoo whimpered. “Can I please get that moomin plushie, can I please-” He punched the claw machine with paw-like fist. He just lost himself a penny. _Great_ , Jungwoo groaned. He really needed this as a birthday gift for Jeno. Why must the arcade gods let him suffer so bad?

Lucas' eyebrow furrowed at sound of someone else’s whimper echoing throughout the arcade. _Where are those silly hisses are coming from?_ Lucas thought. He scanned the arcade for any suspect and it turns out he’s alone with another boy. Lucas examined him hastily and his sherlock of a mind concluded that the claw machine boy was very frustrated.

Jungwoo lets out another sigh and kicked the arcade game. “If I kick you strong enough will you please vomit the moomin plushie out. I just need just one.” He begged the unresponsive machine.

Lucas could've just focused on his own game but his nosy self can’t help but eavesdrop.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” The other boy tried let out a huge sigh to try to calm himself.

“What is he doing?”  Lucas snickered while witnessing the other boy’s slight outrage from the opposite side of the game room.

“Okay, I’ll cash out another penny for you, Jeno.” Jungwoo said out loud while kissing the last coin in his wallet goodbye. He’s knows he’s going bankrupt after this and he has no regrets whatsoever.

The claw seized moomin’s head this time. And before Jungwoo even get the hang of it, the plushie dropped ahead of time. Gravity was really cruel to him that night.

“AAAH” both boys screamed in unison. Lucas immediately covered his mouth right after groaning too loudly. Jungwoo was startled to hear a voice other than his own. He was pretty sure he was alone! He turns around with a hunched back and trembling eyes. He inspected the area then saw a tall boy from across the room, apparently watching his moomin stuggles from behind.  They locked eyes for a few seconds and both avoided each other's gaze straightaway. Jungwoo was embarrassed. He’s been talking to himself the whole time. For how long has the other boy been watching him? From which point? Jungwoo doesn’t know. He straightens his spine and pretends to not care.

When Lucas realized he was found out he decided to speak to him. “Umh, sorry...” He approached Jungwoo as he scratched the back of his own head. “You seemed so serious and all. And y-you didn’t even get a single plushie?”

Jungwoo just glared at him, upon hearing that confident yet broken pronunciation, he figured out that the other boy must not be from Korea. “What’s it to you?” Jungwoo half a second later realized that it’s such an aggressive response to an apology. He’s just frustrated, that is all. He needs to calm himself down first.

Lucas apologized. “But hey, I have an extra coin want to try again?”

Jungwoo was tempted to accept the offer but before he could even make a decision, the other boy already dropped the coin in the slot and started it all out. The claw machine music then begun playing.

“Come on now” Lucas gestures with his hands. “You can do this!” He screams while pointing at the claw machine back and forth.

Jungwoo chuckled softly at the eager boy and decided to finally try again. He has nothing to lose! And he was desperate. He needed that doll for his Jenoboy! He grabbed the stick tightly, pushing it forward. “Please bite it this time, Mr. Claw.” Jungwoo begged while biting his lower lip. He does this when he needs to focus. It's his focus face as he calls it. He doesn't realize it but people around him pointed it out.

Lucas noticed the other boy’s bunny teeth cantilever on his face. He naturally wished for the boy to never fix it. Finding himself just staring at the him for so long, Lucas shakes his head and rolled his eyes to the back of his head. He needed to snap out of it. He does finds him kind of cute, he must admit.

Jungwoo shrieked as he once again failed to get moomin. _Aaah, how bad must he be_ , Lucas thought. He should be thankful he is cute. "Want me to try?” Lucas offered.

“No it’s okay, I’m already thankful enough for the coin!” Jungwoo held his hands up forming an X to signal that he didn’t want another round.

“But I insist!” Lucas pulled out another coin and tried the claw machine. Lucas was a claw machine expert. This time, he failed grabbing the tiny dolls on purpose. He’s just swinging back and forth, hiding his grin, and pretending to suck at it too. They exchanged screams and jumps without realizing it. The boys, not minding the time, went about several rounds not only in that claw machine but other arcade games too. They definitely were sucked into that arcade vortex.

Minutes later, Jungwoo glanced at his watch and panicked. “Oh my god, it’s eight pm already? I gotta head home.”

“But you haven’t gotten mr. moomim yet?” Lucas was devastated that his newly found friend needed to go home early.

“It’s moomiN with a letter n.” Jungwoo chuckled. “And it’s really okay, I still have next week to get it.”

“Why not tomorrow?” Lucas was enthusiastic. He’s basically asking him out again innocent, teenager style. He wants to see that bunny teeth again!

“Oh, I only go to the arcade every Saturday.” Jungwoo explained in a rush. “I really have to get going now.” Jungwoo, with a disappointed expression, held his hands up and waved goodbye to the other boy.

“But wait!" Lucas screamed. He realized his shout was louder than intended. He then calmed himself down. "I haven’t had the chance to know your name?”

“Ah. Well, you don't have to scream. ” Jungwoo laughed. The other boy was right, though. They've been playing games all these while without knowing each other's names. “Jungwoo! I'm Jungwoo!"

“Oh, I’m Lucas.” He said sheepishly while offering his hands for a shake. This is the first time in a while for Lucas to see himself smiling this wide.

“Nice meeting you, Lucas.” Jungwoo’s guess was correct, the boy was from a foreign land.

“Thank you for the coins!” Jungwoo winked then skedaddled away.

 

 

Lucas planned on going to the arcade very early the next morning, and very early he went indeed. It’s a first for a boy who never wakes up before 12 am on a weekend. He finally put that alarm clock to some good use.

“Good job, self.” He taps his own shoulders en route to the arcade. He’s all loud and proud. He's so jolly he's skipping rhythmically.

 

"We aren't open yet, kid." The store owner said upon seeing Lucas trying to enter the gates.

"But why sir, I need to get dolls for my friend!" Lucas said with a frown, he was stubborn.

"Sorry, pal. We'll open in an hour."

"Aww, man." Lucas was irritated. "It's okay. I'll just wait sir."

He sat down on the park bench near the arcade and stared at the clouds. It dawned on Lucas that maybe mornings aren't too bad. Maybe he needs to appreciate it more? But he loves sleep so much and he can't sacrifice that. He waited for an hour and had nothing to do but to stare at the swings in front of him. He tried getting on it but gave up after a few minutes _because riding a swing is no fun if you're alone_ , he thought.

 

The arcade owner opened the gates 15 minutes earlier than usual, politely called the kid and signaled him to come on in. The arcade is now open and so is his wallet! He unleashed his every coin and won every moomin doll there is. He studied moomin’s features the night before to make sure he wouldn’t miss a single one.

“Easy.” Lucas proclaimed as he bends over to grab the last moomin doll alive in that claw machine. “You're free now my lil furry friends.” Lucas managed to collect a total of 16 moomin dolls and put it in a plastic bag. He hugged each one of them as the arcade owner stared at him with awe and confusion.

"Now, for one last moomin. The final boss." He approached the counter and started whistling. He then clicked his tongue, grabbed his backpack, and let out the humongous amount of his accumulated arcade tickets. He has his fair share of winning arcade games.

"That's a lot, kid." The arcade owner actually knows Lucas frequents his arcade but he didn't know he had this huge amount of tickets.

"Yes, sir!" Lucas shouted gladly while organizing and folding his mile long tickets. "Are these enough for that huge moomin doll, sir?" He asked as he dropped the bazillion tickets on the counter and pointed at the huge moomin doll grand prize on the shelf.

 

The 16 year old boy went home satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /edit  
> omg these had a lot of typos, if you read this early on i'm so sorry. i kinda fixed them now.


	3. Of Moomims and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to hug the guy! He really did! But he suppressed his desire. Hugging people has always been his natural reaction. He’s a bit of a hugger.

Another Saturday night came and Lucas was anxious. He wondered if Jungwoo would like his gift. Would Jungwoo be annoyed to find out the moomin plushies are gone from the arcade? He bites his fingernails and walked in circles before deciding to finally go out and visit the arcade once again. It was this time of the day last week when he met Jungwoo and he knows he’ll be there too. He imagines himself presenting the bags of moomin dolls he’s gonna to bestow Jungwoo.

 

“Here.” He lets out his palms above. “Moomin gift!” He says while he practices his gestures and facial expression. Would an open palm be enough? Should he do jazz hands?

“Aaah no no” Lucas shakes his head. “Should I go down on my knees? That’s over acting! Well, shall I bring my hover board? What? No why would I bring that. Uh, Lucas calm down.” He’s talking to himself again, panicking. _And for what?_ He thought. He lets out a deep sigh before heading towards the mirror and having one last look at his visuals before stepping out. He pushed his hair back, pointing at himself in the mirror, and stopped himself from saying _‘God, Lucas you are so handsome’_ _._ He packs the tiny dolls into the smaller paper bags and the big moomin dolls on a larger one. He learned how to tie a rabbit style ribbon for this. Though his execution was sloppy, he thought that all athletes was once a beginner as well and that gave him confidence. So, this plan better work!

 

“You moomims will have a new home now, we better chop chop!” He screams in chinese.

 

Lucas has been waiting for for Jungwoo to arrive for almost 20 minutes now. _What if, he’s not gonna come? What if he already went in left already?_ Lucas was worried. He’s shaking his legs and  pinning his eyes on the gate. 5 minutes have passed and the restless boy got tired. He turn to grab his phone and check the time out. He lets out a sigh then just stared at his phone screen not knowing what to do. He should’ve asked for his number too, he thought. _Ugh why am I so stupid_ , he speaks to himself in chinese while he softly hitting his forehead when-

“Lucas?” Ah soft voice entered Lucas’ ears. He didn't know if it was a hallucination or not so he lifted his head up and saw Jungwoo’s face smiling down at him. “Lucas? Lucas you’re here!”

“Jungwoo!” Lucas once again, screamed louder than he intended. “Jungwoo! I have a gift” Lucas immediately said while standing up and fixing his wrinkled polo shirt. He was too excited to show the dolls that he forgot what he practiced and just unsystematically showed the paper bags.  He didn’t even thought about having small talk. He unknowingly spat out that he had a gift and hoped to not scare the boy.

Jungwoo was beyond flustered. “What are all these for?” He was also clueless. Why would a boy he met a week ago suddenly has paper bags for him? What did he do to deserve that? He slowly untied the ugly ribbons and opened the bags as he see Lucas grinning in his peripheral vision.  He almost jolted when he saw what was inside. The corner of his lips raised along with his eyebrows and ears. They were moomin dolls! Jungwoo covered his mouth with two hands in surprise. He couldn’t believe it.

“Lucas… how  in the world!” Jungwoo screamed. He wanted to hug the guy! He really did! But he suppressed his desire. Hugging people has always been his natural reaction. He’s a bit of a hugger.

“Yeah!” Lucas yelled. “I wanted to be your friend that’s why.” Lucas is now calmly speaking while staring at the other boy’s bunny teeth. He really loved seeing those two front teeth. Those damn bunny teeth. He mentally high fived himself for his great work. Jungwoo's smile will eventually reach the heavens it was such a great sight for him.

“Be my friend, what? Of course I’ll be your friend, dummy. You didn’t need to do all of these.” Jungwoo was still so shocked. “Of course it was weird that you had a gift for me when I just met you a week ago, though i had a great time in that short while. And I don’t really know you but I’m really so thankful, Lucas.” Jungwoo said while looking up to Lucas with twinkling eyes.

“So…” Lucas said. “Wanna go out with me?”

“Go out?” Go out?! Jungwoo thought. _GO OUT? Is this how chinese men ask people out? So abruptly? Man, how did he know I was gay? What’s this? Am I sweating? Well, he is kind of good looking. Cute. Big eyes, big smile. That tall nose too-_

“Yes, go out. Outside! it’s kind of noisy here. Do you want ice cream?”

 _Oh, he meant outside, okay._ Jungwoo mentally sighed. _He needs to phrase things out a little better next time._

“So… I’m Lucas! Wong Yukhei is my name. But I prefer to be called Lucas. But you can call me Yukhei if you want, totally fine.” They’re walking side by side now Jungwoo carries the smaller paper bag and Lucas carries the big one.

“I see! My name’s Kim Jungwoo.” Jungwoo nods.

“I see, I see.” Lucas returns the nods. He didn’t want it to be awkward, he didn't want it to be a nod fest. “Oh yeah! I’m from China, sorry to say it so late. But yeah. My family moved here three? Or was it four months ago? Idunno, but my dad’s business… moved here to Korea.” Lucas had a hard time explaining, but he did his best with his meager Korean.

“I see that now!” Jungwoo said. “Please, speak comfortably! I don’t mind. I can even teach you Korean if you want!”

“Yes, thank you, Jungwoo! I’d love that.”

They reached the ice cream parlor in no time and Jungwoo ordered chocolate mint flavor while Lucas had a simple vanilla.

“Ew, mint? And ice cream? Ice cream flavored mint?” Lucas teased him.

“Mind your own business kid I _LOVE_ mint chocolate, please.” Jungwoo explained.

“Chocolate mint is so disgusting already, but as an ice cream flavor? That’s double murder.”

The two of them really hit it off. They exchanged teases and jokes to each other almost instantly. Jungwoo is actually kind of shocked to have someone who clicked with him from the get go. Maybe because Lucas was naturally playful and fun that he didn’t have a hard time interacting with him. Jungwoo’s usually shy and timid. But he doesn’t really seem to notice the time whenever he’s with Lucas.

Lucas didn’t know the city well, he didn’t know where else to go. And Jungwoo was too drunk on their conversation to even be aware of where they were headed so they ended up back to the vicinity of where they first met. They sat down on the park bench near the arcade.

“But really, why did you need a moomim doll anyway?” Lucas almost forgot to ask him that. He had always wondered. “And why moomim particularly- oh I meant moomin- no, from now on I’m calling them moomims.”

“Ahh. That!” Jungwoo laughed. “It’s for Jeno!”

“Jeno?” Lucas asked, his eyes dropped to the floor. _Jeno? A boy?_ “Hmm.” Lucas couldn’t understand why he felt sad. Was he jealous? He tries to deny it but his expression shows.

“Yes yes, my Jenoboy.”

 _Jenoboy?_ Lucas screamed in his head.

“My precious little cousin!”

Lucas let out the biggest, fattest sigh of relief.

“It’s his birthday the day after next! We’re really close, you know. We grew up together. You should meet him sometime!” Jungwoo was enthusiastic.

“I- I’d love to meet him!” Lucas’ serotonin skyrocketed.

“He loves these… these moomims” Jungwoo rode with Lucas’ joke and Lucas nodded in agreement, proud.

“What’s so great about them anyway?” Lucas finds the moomins insanely cute too, this was just his way of teasing the korean boy.

Jungwoo gasped. “Don’t let Jeno hear those words or else.”

“Or else?”

Jungwoo glared.

“Okay okay, I won’t!” Lucas uttered. “But, not gonna lie, they are so cute. I was looking at their photos the other day.” He confessed.

“I know right? How did you get these dolls anyway," Jungwoo wheezed. "did you bribe mr. arcade man!” He slightly punched Lucas’ shoulder, the boy did his best to act like he was injured but they both just chuckled it off.

“No I did not sir.”

“But didn’t you suck too? I’m pretty sure you did.”

“Hmm, I may have faked that one.”

“What? You demon!” Jungwoo’s mouth hung open.

“I’m sorry okay! I’m actually very good at it.” Lucas defended himself. “It’s been months since I’ve been in Korea, I haven’t enrolled in a school yet so I barely have friends. Explains why I’ve been hanging out in the arcade a lot lately. And you seemed fun! I wanted to see you again. So, those moomin dolls are my friendship gift please accept them.” Lucas smiled with vanilla ice cream all over his face.

“What?! You should’ve just told me, I like straightforward people.” Jungwoo revealed. “Alright, okay? But you know I’m giving these to Jeno, right?”

“Oh I forgot about that.” Lucas spaced out.

Jungwoo cannot control his giggle at the dumb facial expression Lucas made. “Oh, you” he muttered. “It’s okay Lucas. With or without a gift, I’ll be your friend anyhoo.”

“Awesome, man. And oh I gotta ask, why’d you gotta go to arcades on Saturdays only? I go there every day.”

“I get my pay from my part time job on Saturdays.”

“Ahh I get it.” Lucas nods.

“So happens I needed a birthday gift for my little Jeno so I went to the arcade. I want actually saving money and took the cheapest route to a moomin doll. I ended up cashing out a little bit more than planned. I was super annoyed.” Jungwoo continued.

“I could see that, you kicked the machine like 18 times.” Lucas said. “I had to stop you from breaking it honestly.” Both chuckled.

Jungwoo took his phone out for the first time ever since they had ice cream, tapped his password, and handed it over to Lucas.

“What do I do with this eh?” Lucas stared at him with his round eyes. The ice cream was all over his face. "Want me to take a photo of you?"

 _Good god he’s like a child._ Jungwoo thought. “Press in your digits, dummy.”


	4. A Series of Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School's about to begin and Lucas is excited!

Jungwoo: goodmorning, loser.

Lucas: jungwoo?

Jungwoo: Who else! Are you expecting someone else? You have like zero friends.

Lucas: well, i- well… you have a point, sir. and YES i got home safely last night thanks for asking.

 

_*Lucas changed your nickname to ‘snoopywoo’*_

 

snoopywoo: SNOOPYWOO?!

Lucas: yeah snoopywoo! you look like snoopy

snoopywoo: Well, I get that a lot.

 

_*snoopywoo changed Lucas’ nickname to toncas*_

 

toncas: what the hell is a toncas

snoopywoo: Tonkatsu, lucas

toncas: dkajsdjkhas that’s lame.

 

_*toncas changed his own nickname to handsomeboyYUKHEI*_

 

handsomeboyYUKHEI: that’s better

handsomeboyYUKHEI: ANYWAY unto more important matters, are you going to start school next month?

snoopywoo: Yeah, how about you though?

handsomeboyYUKHEI: hmm my mom’s been eyeing that international high school near our place. it’s kinda nice too, I visted last week.

snoopywoo: I know that international school, isn’t it kinda expensive?

handsomeboyYUKHEI: my parents are kinda loaded so they wouldn’t have a problem with tuition fees and all that

handsomeboyYUKHEI: don’t worry they never spoil me.

snoopywoo: I didn’t say anything like that though.

handsomeboyYUKHEI: oh sorry well just wanna let you know

snoopywoo: Don’t worry Lucas you’re good

handsomeboyYUKHEI: yes I’m GREAT actually well okay again ANYWAY sad we aren’t gonna attend the same school ya know, we aren’t even in the same grade

snoopywoo: Yeah I’m an incoming graduating student can I get a yehey?

handsomeboyYUKHEI: yeehaw!

snoopywoo: I’m blocking you

handsomeboyYUKHEI: yeehaw!

snoopywoo:…

snoopywoo; Yyeehaw!

handsomeboyYUKHEI: daz my boy!

handsomeboyYUKHEI: Also do you think I’ll gain friends when I enter school? i’m nervous! I mean I am really shy!

snoopywoo: SHY?

handsomeboyYUKHEI: i am!!!! I just don’t show it

snoopywoo: Okay? Do you expect me to believe that?

handsomeboyYUKHEI: I really am you know!

snoopywoo: lmao of course you’ll do great I mean, you had me so easily.

handsomeboyYUKHEI: it’s because I had them moomims

snoopywoo: you know it’s not because of that

handsomeboyYUKHEI: it’s because I’m charimastic aren’t I ugh my CHARISMa, they’re overflowing

snoopywoo: Oh please, oh that confidence.

handsomeboyYUKHEI: am I wrong though?

snoopywoo: And you claim yourself to be shy?

handsomeboyYUKHEI: Okay, your points.

snoopywoo: Also believe me when I say you don’t need to give people gifts when you ask them to be your friend.

handsomeboyYUKHEI: how do I do it then?

snoopywoo: Idunno talk to them, tell a joke or something.

snoopywoo: ohey, gotta go now

handsomeboyYUKHEI: what why

snoopywoo: I have my part time remember

handsomeboyYUKHEI: Oh yeah ugh will just wait for you to come back then

snoopywoo: What no, don’t wait for me.

handsomeboyYUKHEI: you really think the only thing I’ll do all day is wait for you?

handsomeboyYUKHEI: because you are probably correct?

snoopywoo: No don’t wait for me fool I have like a 7 hour shift today

handsomeboyYUKHEI: lmao i’m  kidding, I have korean language classes today you really thought huh

handsomeboyYUKHEI: you really thought!

snoopywoo: You’re annoying and I hate you.

*snoopywoo changed handsomeboyYUKHEI’s nickname to toncas*

snoopywoo: okay bye now

 

* * *

 

 

 

snoopywoo: Goodmorning!

toncas: yo

toncas: would you wanna get some ice cream today or maybe beef?

snoopywoo: Beef! Beef!

toncas: and ice cream!

snoopywoo: Yes!

toncas: wait why are you responding aren't you supposed to be working and attending customers?

snoopywoo: The store's damn empty, Lucas.

toncas: suddenly i want to BUY a refreshing drink, i'm thirsty!

snoopywoo: Go get some on your fridge. You don't even need to go here.

toncas: who even says i'm going there?

snoopywoo: Hmmm

toncas: just messing with you what time's your out?

snoopywoo: eight eight!

toncas: Okay I'll get you by then okay?

 

* * *

 

 

 

snoopywoo: Good morning rise and shine!

toncas: you always greet me with good mornings you know I always reply late.

snoopywoo: I don't mind though.

toncas: ;)

snoopywoo: Why you winking

toncas: ;)

toncas: BECAUSE

snoopywoo: Because what.

snoopywoo: Lucas.

snoopywoo: Reply to me it's been hours.

toncas: oops sorry fell asleep

snoopywoo: :^(

toncas: who puts nosES ON THEIR SMILEYS

snoopywoo: WELL, ME :*)

toncas: they look ugly and weird

snoopywoo: oh stop saying it out loud they would hear you :^(

toncas: so you agree they're ugly?

snoopywoo: That was not my point! ANYWAY I like my smileys anatomically correct. The nose adds character and pizazz.

toncas: whatever you say. add ears and eyebrows too while you're at it if you really want it to be anatomically correct

snoopywoo: shut up

snoopywoo: anyway why did you wink at me

toncas: umh i...

toncas: FORGOT

toncas: well how have you been though, haven't seen my fave boy for a week

snoopywoo: i am your fave boy?

toncas: i have zero friends beside you, you automatically became my favorite boy

snoopywoo: Okay *lucas voice* whatever you say.

snoopywoo: Well... been busy with part time! Another cashier quit so I double my shift sometimes until the owner finds a new one.

snoopywoo: And, school's about to start Lucas are you excited!

toncas: poor Jungwoo are you getting rest though?

toncas: hell yeah i am GET READY POTENTIAL FRIENDS

snoopywoo: I am :*> it's tough but I get rest

snoopywoo: You really are excited for your new friends huh

toncas: of course

snoopywoo: don't you make friends in your korean language class?

toncas: it's a small class and there's nobody speaking chinese! they're all a lot young too.

snoopywoo: Don't worry too much, you have me. Also school school school in two weeks.

snoopywoo: Don't forget me when your famous, toncas.

toncas: i'll try, my number 1 fan.

 

* * *

 

 

 

snoopywoo: Morning!

toncas: zeus!

Snoopywoo: School tomorrow!

toncas: i knowwwwwwww i know!

snoopywoo: And I see you haven't fixed your sleeping pattern yet huh

toncas:ive been sleeping a lot early lately okay dont nag

snoopywoo: How early is early?

toncas: like.. 1am

snoopywoo: 1 am? Lucas sleep at least 11 pm late okay?

toncas: i cant slep tha tearly you know me i get ddistracted a lot i cant just sleep though i do love sleeping but just when i am sleepy which is all the time but not just at 11pm

snoopywoo: You're like a child!

toncas: in my defense i am still a child!

snoopywoo: Whatever you're gonna go to school tomorrow with droopy eyes and you're not gonna make any friends.

toncas: you have a point

snoopywoo: I always have.

toncas: call me later?

snoopywoo:  whatchu need me for?

toncas: talk to me till i fall asleep?

snoopywoo: No, I might be too sleepy to even talk to you at that time you know

toncas: but please?

snoopywoo: I'm not promising anything.

toncas: ...

toncas: ;^)

snoopywoo: I'll call you at ten.

 

* * *

 

 

snoopywoo: Good morning Lucas school day today it's 5 am wake up.

snoopywoo: 5:30 pick up your phone.

toncas: sorry jwu lmao

snoopywoo: Can't believe you won't pick your phone up for 30 minutes you owe me ice cream.

toncas: i woke up to your calls okay! i just... just fell back asleep right after

snoopywoo: Yeah I know. You accidentally picked one of my calls up and stayed mute the whole time all i heard was your ugly breathing.

toncas: Yeah! Yeah i remember. See? I woke up! I don't technically owe you an ice cream. Our deal last night was just whether i wake up on time or not. YOU owe ME ice cream.

snoopywoo: Our deal was to "get up" not "wake up".

toncas: i have PROOF!

toncas: i have proof that it's WAKE UP I'm sending you a recording right now.

snoopywoo: Whatever Lucas just get ready for school! Update me!

toncas: okay! ice cream later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is a little bit late, sorry! The story's gonna pick up pace in the next chapters.


	5. Come and Waste My Time

 

“So how was it!” Jungwoo grinning.

“It’s alright.” Lucas says 2 seconds later after slurping his vanilla ice cream.

“Alright? You’re not gonna tell me anything?” Jungwoo asks. “I know you dying to tell me about everything.”

  
“OKAY SO,” Lucas’ voice was louder than planned. “I met a lot of bros.”

“Bros, huh.”

“There’s this dude Chenle and Renjun in the lower grades, they’re loud and fun. Renjun dude likes to choke people. Then there’s Kun, a level higher than me. This guy actually approached me and showed me magic tricks. Hell, he’s so cool, I couldn’t believe me eyes! Anyway! Then Sicheng my bro in my Korean History class. We’re all bros now I’m about to make a group chat.”

“You made more friends than expected. Shy my ass?”

Lucas just grinned at him while making the ice cream cone almost fall right off his fingers.

“How’d you met them all though?” Jungwoo asked finishing his mint choco ice cream.

“We were all Chinese and we just kinda hang. We’re all in the same Korean Laguages class.”

“I told you you’d do great.”

“Well,” Lucas finishes of his ice cream cone in one bite. “I try.”

“Ugh Lucas can you please eat ice cream tidily for once.” Jungwoo grabs a piece of tissue from his pouch. “Here.”

“Thanks." Lucas responded with an annoying chuckle.

Just as they started to settle down the park benches, little drops of rain started to fall.

“it’s starting to rain?” Jungwoo opened his palm and felt the drizzle slap his skin. He to go somewhere safe and dry.

Lucas immediately grabbed Jungwoo’s hand and both ran towards the nearest establishment. They discovered that they place they accidentally bumped into happens to sell both old comics books and cheap coffee.

“It’s my first time here?” Jungwoo proclaimed.

“Same.” They met each other’s eyes and realized they’re still holding unto each other’s hands. They loosened their fingers up and sat themselves down quietly.

The ½ Comics Store, ½ Café is apparently a lot cozier than it looks. The establishment was empty so they didn’t really know what to do. The space was small and smelled like old library books on one side and coffee beans on the other side. The two stood up after a minute of staring at the comfortable interior and skimmed some comic books.

“Oh sorry, didn’t see you there. Welcome! Please enjoy yourselves and tell me if you guys need anything I’d be over there at the counter, okay?” An old lanky bearded man welcomed them with bright eyes and an approachable smile.

“Yes, sir” Both boys, surprised, but eventually nodded and bowed.

Aside from the raindrops outside, they couldn’t hear anything else. They felt awkward being in a café. Lucas probably hasn’t drank an ounce of coffee in his life, ever.

“We should probably order something, Lucas.”

“Yeah, we should. But I don’t how to order these kinds of things.”

“Beats me, I started drinking coffee not too long ago though, I should handle this.” Jungwoo asked Lucas to come with him for moral support. With his fake confidence, he comes at the counter and examines the menu.

“One hot americano please.” Jungwoo said out loud just like how he practiced it in his mind.

Lucas was being a bother and just kept on nudging Jungwoo’s elbow to distract him.

“And one iced latte please.” He glared at Lucas but the boy just laughed it off. He slapped his arm and motioned him to go back to their table.

“One americano please.” Lucas imitated Jungwoo.

“Shut it I saved your ass okay.”

“Alright alright! So the iced latte is mine, I guess.”

“Yeah I don’t drink iced coffee.”

“Why though?”

“Dunno I feel like it’s not real coffee?”

“Wow, this coffee enthusiast who started drinking coffee two weeks ago really is something else huh.”

“Shut up I just like my coffee hot and warm okay.”

 

“Here you go.” The bearded man arrived minutes after with their coffee in a tray. “And here’s a free biscuit on the house.”

“Wow sir, thank you so much.

“No problem, boys. Enjoy! The comics are free to read okay? Grab whatever you like.”

“Can I bring one home?”

The owner laughed while Jungwoo slapped the back of Lucas’ hands attempting to shush him.

“Sorry, sir my friend is from China. He doesn’t know enough Korean words yet. Please, don’t mind him.”

The owner allowed Lucas to grab one book he likes and asked him to promise to learn Korean through it. The bearded man winked at both of the boys and walked away.

 

“You’re so embarrassing!”

“I just tried to be a little closer to the owner, that’s all. He seems nice!”

“He does seem a lot nice! I like him. I’m gonna ask my friends to come here some other time. The store seems so empty.”

“I know right?” Lucas takes a sip of his latte. “The store’s not easily spotted maybe?”

“Maybe.”

“Jungwoo I want to ask you one thing.” Lucas tried to change the course of discussion.

“Shoot.” Jungwoo says while paying half attention to Lucas. He tried finding a good comic that could help Lucas build his vocabulary.

“What are you going to do after high school?”

Jungwoo now has his full attention on Lucas’ eyes.

“Oh that?” Jungwoo responded with a somber tone. “I want to go to art school.”

“Aah. I see. But why are you sad? Parents won’t allow?”

“Yeah. We’re not very rich so…”

“Sorry to hear that, have you shown them how amazing you are? I mean, I haven’ seen your works. But you must be amazing?“ Lucas didn’t know what else to say, Jungwoo really seemed down.

“Nah it’s really okay! I don’t tell that to a lot of people. I haven’t really been confident in my skills as of yet. And I'm never gonna show my works to you.”

“What? Why!” Lucas was disappointed. He really really wanted to see them.

“Never.”

“Oh come on! It’s meant to be seen, Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo just looked down and played with his fingers.

“Show it to me once you feel confident okay, snoops?”

  
“Don’t call me snoops. And yes, okay maybe I will. Someday. I kinda wanted to show it to somebody actually. But please... Just when I’m ready okay?”

“I’m so honored! Please! I’m always available okay?” Lucas wanted to throw buckets of confidence towards Jungwoo’s way. He really wanted to see what’s his art like but he understood how Jungwoo feels and he respects that. Jungwoo explained his family’s situation where he himself had to work a part time job to fend for the family.

They sat there for hours and hours. Lucas listened to Jungwoo’s ramblings about art and how he wanted people to recognize and call Van Gogh as the post-impressionist that he is. Jungwoo cannot take it when people call him an impressionist. Also how people mass produce Frida Kahlo merchandise everywhere when it’s everything Frida Kahlo was against with. The korean boy kep on spewing the names of artists Lucas can't even remember? Cara-va? Caravaggio? There's a Manet, but there's also a Monet. Lucas can't probably even properly spell these things out but he just listens. Jungwoo stopped himself when he realized that he’s talking way too much and was afraid Lucas was not really understanding everything. He has a habit of talking without a pause. He promises he's working on it. He apologized to Lucas but the boy was just mesmerized. He never met someone so passionate and full of charms in every corner you look.

The boy was unhappy that his friend was just going to opt for engineering school despite the amount of passion he has for art. He was also jealous that his friend knew what he wanted in life. His friend knew what he’s passionate for. He, himself, never even thought about what he would do after high school. Meeting Jungwoo made him realize that he was abusing the luxury of time in his hands and that he had the privilege of being born into a wealthy family so he didn’t have to worry about a thing. Jungwoo really opened his eyes to some things he wasn’t aware of before.

 

They wasted away their rainy afternoon and witnessed the clouds changed colors to an even darker hue. The rain just had stopped.

Jungwoo noticed that Lucas seemed to be a little down and unresponsive.

“Lucas are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m… kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“Jungwoo sorry I think I’m breaking into a slight fever.”

Jungwoo immediately cupped Lucas’ face and checked his forehead. Lucas’ temperature is rising.

 

They called it a day and Jungwoo walked Lucas home making sure that he’ll be fine. He threatened to kill Lucas if ever he didn’t drink his medicine and have a proper rest. He cannot believe Lucas caught a fever under that minute they were under the rain. He felt bad that he even bought him iced coffee, he thought that it must’ve triggered the fever more.

 

Once he got home, showered, and brushed his teeth, he waited for a few minutes to call Lucas.

“Hi.” A faint voice responded on the other end of the line.

“Sorry Lucas just making sure you’re okay?”

“I’m okay Jungwoo please don’t worry I’m a very strong man.”

“Very strong man my ass. Well, that’s all. Just make sure you get better tomorrow. You attended one day of school and you get sick already. How are you supposed to go to school tomorrow. Let Mrs. Wong take care of you okay? Listen to her. Let’s tone down the ice creams nex ti-“

“Jungwoo,” Lucas cut him off . “You’re speaking without commas again.”  
“Oh sorry.”

“It’s okaaaaaaay.” Lucas let out a huge sigh. “Jungwoo, I realized I never asked you how your day was?”

“Nah, it’s okay. Just rest for now and I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Okay goodnight. But one more thing?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to tone the ice creams down.”

 


	6. Pinky Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their meat arrived and they grilled the night away erasing all the stress they had for the past few weeks.

Lucas recovers from fevers as quickly as he gets them. He's already up and about his school activities in the following weeks. He's catching up with the culture quite fast and is doing better than expected with his academics.  He's also been keeping up with both sides of his friends a lot. Lucas is innately social so this really isn't hard for him. Jungwoo teases him a lot about him not having enough time for his first ever friend anymore since he excels in everything he touches. Then the time came when Jungwoo found it hard for him to catch up with Lucas. What he joked about with Lucas clocked the gun on him. With him working double shifts, organizing art club activities as the incumbent art club vice president, and all the while juggling his academics to get the grade he needs for a college scholarship, Jungwoo was very busy.  
  
The convenience store Jungwoo works at finally got another part timer on the clock after about 2 months of searching. Jungwoo mentally released the fattest sigh of relief he could ever let out. He didn't notice right away that the his new coworker is not korean. Fate must've wanted to surround him with Chinese friends. His name is Qian Kun. He is smaller than Jungwoo, possesses very thick eyebrows, and has the most adorable smile. They hadn't got the chance to know more about each other as the store was packed that day. Students from different regions had stop overs in their small store and they had to cater every single one. They just exhanged introductions and said their goodbyes at the end of their laborious shift.  
  
It was such a busy day for Jungwoo that as he stared at the pebble that he was kicking while on his walk home, he realized that the name Kun was very familiar. He remembers that it is one of the string of names Lucas mentioned in his set of friends. "The magician!" he screamed in his head, "Ugh how could i forget?". The boy was exhausted, he figured he could just ask either one of the two if they know each other, whoever he talks to first. It may or may not be the same person. Maybe just a namesake? Who knows.  
  
On that friday night, Jungwoo arrived home, had a warm shower, and jumped to his bed immediately.  He's been involuntarily skipping meals in the past few weeks. He can't even reply to Lucas' texts lately. He seems to be forgetting to greet him their regular scheduled good mornings. Every waking hour is hustle time for Jungwoo, he couldn't help it. All his exra time are spent inside the school's org room where he simultaneously study for exams and balance out the art club's activity. Though he refuses participate in the art club's exhibits, making his works a filthy secret, he makes it up by accomplishing paper works for the club. He double checks everything down to the event floor plans and the permits that needed approval. The club treasurer, Johnny, and the club president, Ten,  usually help him out with the papers but it's just Jungwoo's nature to have everything organized beforehand. He knows he needs to loosen up a little bit and he promises that he's trying.  
  
Jungwoo has been frustrated with the fact that they had to share a tiny room with the theater kids who treat them like absolute shit. The art club always gave them several hands when it comes to their stage productions but the theater club can't even give them space inside their shared room. When they were picking club roommates before the school started, Jungwoo wished to share with ANY club except for those loons. He was the one chosen to pick a paper in the club room sorting hat. Whichever club was written on that paper, they had to share a room with them. Jungwoo dropped when his knees gave up on him as he read what the paper says. And the theater club witnessed this all happened.  
  
"As if we want to share with them. We hate you too, you know." Taeil whispers to Doyoung, the Theater Club president.  
"Shh, let's be nice to them, okay." Doyoung just shushed Taeil and accepted the results. They had to compromise.  
"You just really wanna hit on that huh?"  
"Hit on who now?"  
"Their vice president? Jungwoo was it?" Taeil nudged Doyoung's elbows.  
"Shut up and grab the key to the room, quick."  
  
Both presidents have begged the student council for them to switch up the rooms but they stated that it would be unfair to the other organizations. The yearly club sorting hat system was implemented so that there's a sense of fairness between the organizations. If the student council would agree to the theater and art clubs, they had to agree to the other favors of the other organizations too. The student council  had enough shit on their plate already so this org room issue was automatically overlooked. Ten and Doyoung just agreed to respect each other's spaces and brief the members on what happened. Both clubs are to help each other out. They figured that both of them are expressing art and for the art discipline's sake, they have decided to be civil.  
  
Doyoung found Jungwoo inside the org room stressed out and obviously hadn't ate dinner yet. Earlier, he went to the room at 3pm to get his calculus notebook, then came back to the room again at 8pm to check if the light was turned off. And Jungwoo was still in the same position as he was 5 hours ago. His eyes are glued to the laptop. His fingers are continiously hitting the keyboard.  
"Jungwoo?" Doyoung uttered softly. Seemed like Jungwoo didn't hear him so he repeated the boy's name. "Kim Jungwoo?"  
Jungwoo removed his earphones, lifted his head up and asked "Huh?"  
"Jungwoo, it's 8pm. We need to leave?" This is probably the first time the two of them have talked.  
The exhaused boy looked to his left, then to his right, finding his bapack. "What it's 8 already?!"  
"Yeah dude. Come on grab your bag. Let's eat out? My treat."  
Jungwoo couldn't even say no. Doyoung came up to him and helped him put his things in his backpack and insisted that he'll carry it for him.  
They walked to the nearest, the cheapest grilled meat restaurant perfect for students on a budget. Doyoung ate here a lot. It's not too crowded and not too noisy. It's perfect.  
  
"Jungwoo, eat a lot okay?" Doyoung reached for Jungwoo's wrist across the table and lightly tapped it while pursing his lips and nodding his head.  
"Doyoung I- thank you so much?"  
"No sweat. This is also an apology to the way my member treat you. In behalf of everyone in the theater club, I'm apologizing. I'm always gonna keep them in check from here on. There are times when they get really bitchy."  
"Oh that. It's alright. But you gotta apologize to my members too, I guess. And I'll get your message across do not worry." Jungwoo said. "Also, sorry for over reacting in the club sorting hat thingy."  
"No, it was okay!" Doyoung laughed. "We all know we're both avoiding each other so that's like, no biggy."  
"Okay, thanks for reassuring me. I really don't know how to act whenever your kids come to the room like they're the only one who owns it." Jungwoo confessed. "I don't know the guy's name but his resting bitch face gives me the wrong idea everytime."  
"I hate how I know who exactly you're talking about. It's Yuta right? Our Japanese member? He's just exactly what you said, he has a resting bitch face but he's actually really nice."  
  
Their meat arrived and they grilled the night away erasing all the stress they had for the past few weeks. In a couple of days, it will be the school's art month so both of the clubs are really always on their feet. And Doyoung confessed that he's been noticing how tired Jungwoo was. But the boy just brushed it off and said he's preferred working than not working. It's his nature, he says. Doyoung made Jungwoo promise that he'll eliminate unnecessary workload and redistribute other paper works to the other art club officers.  
   
"Promise?" Doyoung asked.  
"Of course. Well, I have to admit I'm losing a lot of sleep lately so yeah. I need to kinda live."  
"Okay, alright. But pinky promise?" Doyoung, raised his eyebrows and held his pinky out lightly shaking it asking Jungwoo to complete the promise. And Jungwoo did twirl his pinky around Doyoung's without hesitation.  
"Pinky promise!"  
  
After the dinner, Doyoung kept on assuring Jungwoo that the food was on him and he did not need to pay for it.  
"It's not even that expensive, Jungwoo please." Doyoung getting slightly annoyed at the boy.  
"Okay, alright. Well if you need anything next time, just ring me?" Jungwoo folded his three fingers leaving the pinky and the thumb out to make a telephone gesture. "Oh wait, shit. I need to go now." He looked at the time and he remembered that Jeno was waiting for him because they needed to watch a tv program scheduled to air live at 10:30pm.  
"Wait Jungwoo, if I have to ring you...?"  
"Yeah, just ring me! I owe one."  
"Well, I'm gonna need your phone number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I introduced new characters this chapter. I really wanted to keep this fic short and sweet but it's getting longer as i type my ideas. Hope you like it so far! I'll try my best to keep updating and I appreciate your sweet kudos.
> 
> Also if you are reading this, (i know I don't have much readers but) i made a cc! Please drop any feedback you want. I really have no clue how I'm doing so far. I would appreciate it thank you!
> 
> curiouscat.me/gothjungwoo


	7. The Night Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re unprotected. Open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a Reply 1997 scene here.

"So you're dating huh?" Lucas immediately asked Jungwoo the moment they locked eyes.  
"Its the first time we met in like three months and that's what you ask me?" Jungwoo was perplexed. "Also, dating? Where did you get that idea, huh?"  
"Doyoung? Doyoung was it?"  
How did this boy know? Wait, was it Kun? Jungwoo thought, That satan ratted me out.  
"I know what you're thinking. Yes Kun ratted you out. Or maybe i negotiated with him for some fresh new set of magic decks. Anyway, that's not the point. What are the odds that he'd be co workers with you."  
"There's nothing to rat out anyway. I'm not dating that guy."  
"That's not how it looks like to me."  
Jungwoo ignored Lucas and noticed how dark the clouds become. He didnt say anything and briskly walked to the convenience store as Lucas just followed him with a confused look  
“I’m buying you umbrella.”  
“It's unnecessary! I can protect myself with my muscles alone, man.” Lucas said as Jungwoo hustles his way to the cashier to pay for the yellow umbrella he was about to give to Lucas. "Your muscles aren't your vitamin c, Lucas. Give your damn fragile masculinity up and take this umbrella. Please." Jungwoo replied as he tucked the umbrella down Lucas' backpack. "You get sick a fuck lot, Lucas. Even the slightest raindrop on your head would eventually require you to stay in your bed for 2 nights minimum." Jungwoo stares at him angrily.  
"Yes, sir." Lucas saluted. “And you’re over reacting! I recover really fast!”  
“Come on now, before it rains.”  
  
  
And Jungwoo was right, it did rain. They went to Cafe Comics afterwards. Cafe Comics didn’t have an official name but they just decided to call them that anyway.  
"So as I was saying." Lucas exclaimed as he opens the door for Jungwoo.  
"Doyoung and I are not dating, for the last time-" Jungwoo glared at Lucas for a good 10 seconds before putting their wet umbrella in the rack.  
The store owner, still keeping his beard cleanly trimmed at the same length as before, greeted them with the warmest smile. Jungwoo returned his smiles and bowed to him while Lucas hugged the old man. The owner, Jungwoo, and Lucas grew closer every visit the two makes. They ordered their usuals and went to their respective sits.  
The store, still empty except for them two.  
  
"What are you being so defensive for though!?" Lucas hated to ask this but he wanted to tease Jungwoo one last time.  
"Because!" Jungwoo softly screamed. "Because, like what I said a while ago. It's the first time we met in about three months and that's the first thing you greeted me with?"  
"Oh. I'm sorry, snoops."  
  
Their coffee arrived.  
  
"I just want to know how you've been." Lucas said. "I can't believe I'm getting secondhand snoopy updates from Kun." Lucas restrained himself from saying how much he missed him. Maybe it's time to stop the teasing and make Jungwoo smile now. It's the smile he misses the most.  
"You could've just said so!" Jungwoo whimpered.  
"Snoopy please stop the tantrums now okay? I'll stop teasing you with Doyoung."  
"Okay..." Jungwoo folded his arms.  
"Tell me about your day?" Lucas knows Jungwoo loves it when he asks him that. It's his weak spot. It's the Jungwoo passcode.  
  
  
Jungwoo told Lucas about Doyoung. How they're both confined in the org room for months because of that art month event. How sometimes they'd have dinner and help each other on projects. Not that Jungwoo felt that Lucas needed the explanation; it's just that that's what friends do. Tell each other everything.  
It was unsettling for Lucas hearing stories about this Doyoung guy. Lucas himself didn't know why but he felt weird. He just pretended to not know everything when Kun basically told him everything already anyway. He had so many questions like why was this dude latching unto Jungwoo so much? Why was he paying for some of the meals? But he just let them all go and listened to his friend's stories. He realized that he should be thankful Jungwoo found a friend who could be there for him when he physically couldn't.  
  
They spent their time catching up with each other, as they always do. Jungwoo telling Lucas all about his art club activities. How the school's art month went mildly horrible but at least not as horrible as last year's. Jungwoo also mentioned how he's trying to reach out to galleries now that he has more free time. He has decided to drop engineering and pursue art school instead. His heart never saw itself outside of art anyway. It's the one thing he wishes to do when he turns old and gray. That he'd still be holding a paintbrush and still find that endless joy in creating paintings. Explains why he'd work extra hours both in the convenience store and in school. He needed all the merits he can to convince his parents to send him to art school.  
  
"So you're sending your works to galleries?"  
"Yup"  
"You can do that?"  
"Apparently, yeah. Haven't heard back from anyone though. Maybe because I'm too young." That's what Jungwoo would like to think. That he's getting rejected back to back because he's young. Not because he's not good enough. Not because his works sucked. Even though he'd tune his mind into thinking this way, he can't help his self-esteem dropping to the floor. He has an amateur heart, a mindset of a rookie. What Doyoung said also helped him a lot. How in this field, what we need the most is courage. Doyoung himself is trying out to be a singer after college and is currently auditioning for various agencies. This gave Jungwoo enough push to "audition" in the fine arts world as well.  
  
Jungwoo suddenly remembered something he needs to say and he felt uneasy. He needed to let something out.  
"Lucas I need to tell you something."  
"Yes?"  
"Doyoung and I aren't dating."  
"I know that already, you sai-"  
"But he's asking me out."  
  
Lucas was silent.  
  
"Should I go?" Jungwoo covered his face in embarrassment.  
  
  
"Alright!" Lucas shouts while he stands up, his palm on the table almost knocking out Jungwoo's empty cup. Lucas didn't want to answer that question so he needed to think fast for a plan.  
"What the hell Lucas stop shouting. You scared me."  
Lucas repeated what he did but shouted softly this time. He needed to buy time.  
"What?" Jungwoo asked.  
"Umh. Let's go to a museum." He panicked. It's the first thing his brain could think of.  
"A museum?"  
"Yes! Oh come on!" Lucas finally got the smile he wanted. He finally got it. Those teeth. The sparkles in his eyes. Perhaps it's the most beautiful thing Lucas saw that day. He needed to sit down now.  
"You know I'm not gonna talk to you when we go to one right? I'll just stare at the works I like for like an hour."  
"I wouldn't mind. I'm searching the nearest one right no-"  
"Wait Lucas," Jungwoo interrupted him. "it's 6pm."  
"And so?"  
"They're all closed by now, stupid."  
"Oh... well. I didn't think this through." Lucas stopped typing and explicitly frowned. He haven't gone to a museum before. He had no clue museums close this early.  
Jungwoo noticed Lucas is taking this museums closing very early thing really badly so he reached for his hands and said "I know what we're gonna do."  
Lucas lifted his head up, still with that disappointed expression on his face.  
"Let's get our ears pierced."  
"Yes!" Lucas growled. " Yes! WHAT?! Wait- wouldn't that hurt?"  
"It will?" Jungwoo tilted his head 45 degrees. His eyes wide open. "Of course it will. Want me to hold your hand?" He giggled.  
"No I don't need your hand I'm a strong man, you see."  
"Strong man? Okay then," Jungwoo tapped the table. "It's settled, never ask for my hand okay?"  
"Deal." They shook hands and rushed out of the store never forgetting to say their thanks to the owner.  
  
  
The two bravely went to the nearest tattoo parlor they could find. It was on the second floor of a sketchy building near a university. The establishment was covered with posters of different tattoo designs, the room also weirdly smelled like old magazines. The nervous boys can hear the buzzing of tattoo guns in all directions and looked at each other with frightened faces. The receptionist then asked them to sign a waiver, and asked them for their ages and what they were here for.  
"16"  
"17, ear piercing."  
The receptionist was flustered. He took the waivers away and said. "You guys are under aged. We can't pierce under aged kids." and he asked them to go back once they turn 18. The two went down, out of the establishment covered with humiliation.  
  
"Look, Cas, I'm sorry I didn't know. It was a silly idea."  
Lucas covered his mouth restraining his annoying laugh. Jungwoo can't help but giggle too. It was so embarrassing for the both of them.  
"Don't worry we'll do this next time I swear." Lucas assured Jungwoo. But the boy kept on hitting his head softly expressing how embarrassed he was.  
Lucas wanted to hug him. Lucas wanted to really hug him.  
  
They're standing in front of the tattoo parlor entrance. They're alone, people rarely pass by. The place is silent, borderline eerie. The sky was dark now, but the moon still shines brightly.  
  
Jungwoo finally raised his head up and scavenged for Lucas' eyes. The moment their two pupils met each other, the taller guy slowly approached him. Taking slow, careful steps, he grabbed Jungwoo's arms for two seconds, then proceeded to wrap his own arms around him.  
  
The boy was perplexed. Why was Lucas suddenly hugging him? Jungwoo was confused but he eventually caved in and just let Lucas' familiar warmth intoxicate him. _This, this is a Lucas blanket_ , he said at the back of his head. _A Lucas burrito._  
Lucas rested his chin on Jungwoo's shoulder and and Jungwoo, without hesitation, did the same.  
The taller guy began on mumbling words at the back of Jungwoo's right ear. The boy on the receiving end couldn't understand most of what was being said.  
  
"What was that?" Jungwoo asked. He then finally decided to hug him back and let his arms slide through the circumference of Lucas' waist.  
  
"I said," Lucas repeated. "I know how tired you are these past few months. Thank you for still being my friend and keeping up with me. You'll do well in art school. You have nothing to worry about. You're doing your best. You're doing great. But for now,” Lucas adjusts his hug, making it looser. “you need to rest. Okay?"  
  
Jungwoo was about to cry. He rarely cried but there's just so much built up inside of him. His heart is heavier than ever. It's the first time he's taking risks. It's the first time he's unsure of something. His future is the one thing he can't calculate. A variable Jungwoo couldn't predict. He’s afraid. He was scared of uncertainty.  
  
Lucas can feel Jungwoo gulping, holding back his tears. He wanted to loosen up and break the hug the moment he felt jungwoo bury his face on his chest. But he just let his friend cry it out. He subtly kissed the back of Jungwoo's ear. He didn't know what prompted him to do that but it was too late to repress. Did Jungwoo notice? Lucas didn’t know, and he didn’t care. He then caressed the back of Jungwoo's head as if petting a cat. How exhausted must his friend feel? Lucas could only imagine. He wanted to make sure Jungwoo knows he doesn't have to carry the weight alone. It's his first time seeing Jungwoo this vulnerable. He wanted to destroy everything that comes in the way of Jungwoo's happiness. And, okay, maybe he admits he is a little jealous of the people Jungwoo gets to always spend time with. Even if it's just  because of a stupid org room situation, or just swiping items at the cash register... as long as it's with Jungwoo. The three months of him not seeing his favorite boy eye to eye really took a toll on him. He wanted to be beside Jungwoo as much as possible.  
  
Once he felt Jungwoo's tears pierce through his shirt, he couldn't help it anymore. He broke the hug then cupped Jungwoo's face wiping his friend's tears with his huge thumbs. The boy's skin is ice, the boy's eyes were crystals, a million reflection. Something inside Lucas sparked.  
  
"Okay snoops, no more crying from here on okay?" He hated seeing Jungwoo cry. His friend’s eyes always wondered in 25 different directions when he’s nervous. His inner eyebrows raised, the tips of his nose blood red. Lucas can’t handle it.  
Jungwoo just sniffed for what seems like 10 times in a row. He couldn't utter anything back, he was out of breath.  
  
Lucas, put his hands down, stood still and cleared his throat. "Jungwoo, I know almost every unplanned plans we had today didn't work out. And I know I'm not getting my ears pierced right now."  
  
“Pierce? Why's he talking about getting pierced” Jungwoo uttered at the back of his mind.

"Remember our small deal?"

  
_They left their umbrellas back at Café Comics._

  
Jungwoo nods, still confused.

  
_They’re unprotected. Open._

  
"I'm forfeiting." Lucas held his palms out. "I'm asking for your hand now."

  
_The night was electric._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to wait a little while before I publish this but I couldn't wait. I'd appreciate your comments and your kudos, loves. <3  
> Also, I'll probably end the whole fic in 3-4 chapters so please stay tuned. For the mean time please drop feedbacks and comments on my cc  
> curiouscat.me/gothjungwoo  
> Next chapter is a short one.
> 
> // edit  
> also, ill love you forever if you saw the parallels of this chapter to the first chapter


	8. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy had his hood on and was resting his chin on his knees while his fingers were playing with his shoelaces. He can’t believe it’s possible for a boy to be that adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -ive reread the previous chapters in preparation for writing the last chapter, and i cant believe the amount of typos! im so sorry about those. its super embarrassing.
> 
> -i know last chapter i said this chapter was a short one, but it turns out to be longer than i expected. its all short in my head.

  
"How did it go?" Taeil asked Doyoung right after practice as they walk to the side of the stage to get their backpacks.

  
"The rehearsal went okay? Doyoung furrowed his eyebrow and slightly punched him in his right chest. "Dude, you're literally in our rehearsal."

  
"Not the rehearsal, stupid. I meant with Jungwoo."

  
"Oh that." Doyoung replied with a complicated tone. “Let’s eat first.”

  
They left the school amphitheater and headed over to Doyoung's favorite barbecue place, the cheap one.

"So?" Taeil has been waiting for an answer for the last 15 minutes. It's obvious it didn't go well, he just wanted to hear it from Doyoung's own mouth.

  
"Well, he said no."

  
"I knew it." Taeil screamed. "The boy is too busy to date. Told you you should wait for a while."

  
"I did wait for a while okay." A restrained reply from Doyoung.

Their meat arrived and the boys put their aprons on straightway and chugged down mouthfuls of meat wrapped in lettuce. The rehearsal lasted for four hours, it made them the ultimate combination of tired and hungry.

 

"I did wait until the art month prep kinda ended when both of us had the free time." Doyoung continued.

  
"Did he say why though?" Taeil asked, food still in his mouth. "Why he didn't wanna go out with you."

  
"Just us being friends and all that shit. Like he couldn't see me past as being a friend."

"Dude were you friendzoned?"

  
"If you don't shut up-" He faked a stabbing gesture using his chopstick and threatened Taeil. His friend can't stop laughing his ass of, Doyoung was livid!

  
"Bro that's so embarrassing." Taeil grabbed another wrap and talked with his mouth full. "I'm just saying! You got dumped, man. THE Kim Doyoung? President of the theatre club, an intellectual who's running for valedictorian? And you smell good all the time, I guess. Not that i smell you all the time- anyway, you're not even ugly. You're alright... you're an 8 at most, and this is me being generous because this barbecue is on you."

Doyoung was pissed off, not at Taeil but at the whole situation. Taeil was right, how'd he get dumped? He's an okay man. Got good grades and good reputation. He can actually snatch anyone with that repertoire.

"How did all of these" Taeil motioned his chopstick in a circular motion in front of Doyoung's face. "got dumped?" He's not hyping Doyoung up, he's tormenting him.

  
"Shut up okay?! I don't know!" He actually do know why, the boy was just outraged. It's his first time talking about this. He wouldn't even admit that he's embarrassed even if you clocked a gun to his head.

Taeil just loves it whenever Doyoung gets angry. He gets to feed on that for days. Like what was said, Doyoung is a perfectionist, a common trait he shares with Jungwoo, he aces everything. That's why an inconvenience is never minor to him. Eyes about to pop out, ears getting red if he isn't calmed down after a minute. And mouth wide open, stretched out looking like he's about to say something but never really actually uttering anything audible.  
They both can't believe it took a Kim Jungwoo for Doyoung to experience his very own first heartbreak. He broke that Kim Doyoung wall.

"How did you even asked him out anyway? It's your first time asking someone out right? You must have sucked or something"

 

 

 

 

Doyoung was never nervous on stage plays before. He's not the type to be nervous anyway. Always had no reservations and is aware of how much of a confident performer he is. He knows his skills and he's always prepared. But this year seemed a little different? Backstage, he glanced at the mirror for 32 times assuring if his hair was alright. He even checked his breath for a reason he doesn't know. He asked Taeil a hundred times if his necktie was placed correctly but he untied and tied it again anyway for about a couple of times. This isn't the first time for Doyoung to lead in a play. What was it that made him sweat cold bullets? Was it because a certain Kim Jungwoo was in the audience?  
Doyoung will never admit to that.

 

 

 

 

  
"Will you go to my play?" Doyoung asked Jungwoo at the second hour of their conversation. The sun just had set, art month is gonna end in a week. They're seated on the floor of the org room eating Jungwoo's favorite instant noodles. Doyoung wanted Jungwoo to eat something healthy but the boy begged and explained that he hadn't had that sweet msg in three days. Doyoung couldn't say no, of course. How could he? He’s been bending over backwards for this boy every chance he gets.

"When's the play?" Jungwoo asked keeping eyes glued to the noodles as he adjusts his now moist eyeglasses.

  
"26th, 27th? and 30th. Please come?" Doyoung had his puppy eyes on. His ultimate weapon.

  
Jungwoo have his focus on the roof now, his mouth hung. He's mentally going over his schedule.

  
"Please?" Doyoung asked with his palms together waiting for Jungwoo to answer.

  
Jungwoo finally snapped back to consciousness and said "Oh what time?"

  
"All at 5 pm, until 6:30."

  
Jungwoo hesitated for a while. He had to be at an art history conference on the 26th and 27th, he had to give a talk. The art boy was apologetic. "But I'll make it on the 30th, I promise."

  
"Promise?" Doyoung had his palms on the floor, his shoulders raised, and his neck elongated. Indeed like a puppy waiting for his treats.

  
"Of course!" Jungwoo poked Doyoung's nose crinkle making the theatre boy sit back properly to his original position.

  
"You better. It's the last show and I'm the lead!" Doyoung was proud. He repressed his happiness and avoided being too obvious by devouring a mouthful of the now cold instant noodles but the rapid slurps just slightly choked Doyoung. He had it coming.

  
"You okay? Slow down." Jungwoo chuckled.

  
Doyoung tried to calm himself down."You better come okay? I'm looking forward to a glitter banner with my name on it.” He grabbed Jungwoo's thermos and drank from it. The boy just wanted his esophagus cleared.

  
"N-n-nooo!" Jungwoo gasped, but it was too late. Doyoung drank a few drops and cracked the ugliest face ever after.

  
"Sorry." Jungwoo immediately apologized.

  
"Seriously, Jungwoo? A red bull?" Doyoung gagged.

  
"I'm sorry okay who even told you to drink from that anyway?"

  
"Water. Do you have water? Wait never mind, I'll get mine from the locker." He stood up and got his drink and went back to sit on the floor beside Jungwoo. The boy had his hood on and was resting his chin on his knees while his fingers were playing with his shoelaces. He can’t believe it’s possible for a boy to be that adorable.

  
Jungwoo just stared at him with his tired eyes.

  
"So that art conference?" Doyoung wanted to change the topic and move on from his embarrassing almost spit take.

  
"Yeah." Jungwoo's eyes are all glitter for a second. "I'm gonna present!"

  
He was going to have a talk about the renaissance, baroque, and rococo period. It's the boy's absolute favorite. Though he's gearing towards fine arts, the boy had a special interest on architecture. He tells Doyoung all about his favorite gothic architecture. But when he proceeded to talk about rose windows, he stopped himself. He never really notices it whenever he blabs a lot, he had to stop himself sometimes.

  
"Sorry."

  
"No, please continue. But-" Doyoung hated it when Jungwoo thinks he’s getting annoyed whenever he talks about his passion, when in fact Doyoung is very awestruck, he admired this part of Jungwoo so much that he wanted to share it with him. He made efforts on researching things he didn’t know and follow them up with Jungwoo the next day. He really loved to see the transition from Jungwoo’s eyes. From dead tired to glitter.

He moved on to close Jungwoo's laptop, cleaned the cups of abandoned instant noodles, and grabbed Jungwoo's things for him, like he always does. "Continue on our walk? You're obviously tired. I'll walk you home?"

Theatre boy was floored. He got to walk Jungwoo home and let him talk about the thing he loves the most. That privilege? That honor? Doyoung was thrilled. He just couldn't believe his luck.

 

They got to the front gate and gave each other a quick hug like they usually do.

  
"Thanks for today." Jungwoo said playing with the straps of his bag pack.

  
"Same. I umh. Jungwoo?" He found himself digging his nails unto his denim pants. And why was he breaking in a cold sweat? Was Doyoung nervous? Confident Doyoung always seem to shatter in the face of Kim Jungwoo.

  
"Yes?"

  
"Will you" Doyoung was stuttering. "Will you go?"

  
"Yo, I already promised you I will."

  
"No, wait." Doyoung scratched the back of his head. "Will you go out with me?"

 

 

 

 

"I told him I'll wait until the end of the play."

  
"What?" Taeil almost vomitted his food.

  
"I told him," Doyoung repeated. "I'll wait for his answer after the play." He didn't include the part about him attempting to kiss Jungwoo's forehead. Why would Taeil need to know about his failed attempt at flirting? Yes, Jungwoo dodged that kiss. But does his friend need know about that? Doyoung refuses to tell. He can't forget about how cute it was, though. How Jungwoo blinked a million times when he tucked his head back.

 _Sorry, I'm shy._ Jungwoo then said softly. The mental image is still replaying at the back of his mind. Doyoung was understanding, Doyoung was about to faint, Doyoung was really kind of whipped.

 

"No I heard that. But, what?! You could've waited a little bit more dude. If you waited for like a week after you could've finessed your way to secure a date with him, dumbass."

  
"The art month preparations basically ended, he just had that two-day talk left. I couldn't wait." Doyoung wanted to grab the chance. He knows he had to ask Jungwoo out fast before someone else does. Besides, the preparations are really over. And also, maybe... he couldn't bare at the thought of Jungwoo with another man. He's being selfish, he needed to snatch him quick. He's is in love with the guy, what else can he do? All he wanted was a chance. Just that one chance. He's been staring from across the room for 4 whole years, he wanted to put an end to his what ifs.

"Do you think you'd be like, you know... friends after?"

  
"We promised to stay friends."

  
"How are you gonna keep that? With all your" Taeil air quotes. "feelings."

  
"Not to sound like an abductor but I," He gulped. "I want to keep him any way I can." He knows this will hurt him.

  
“Okay, but. I have a question?”

  
“What?”

  
“Would you rather have cut this all short and end your suffering early, or make it last knowing you’re still not his end game?.”

 

Doyoung knew he already had zero chances with Jungwoo. He knows he has another man in his heart already. That one space is already filled out, unavailable, occupied. But he still wanted to try.

Doyoung wanted it to last. He wanted to know his chances, how far can this go. It would be excruciating, it would be selfish, he knows. But still, he wanted know where he stands. And he did get his answer when Jungwoo rejected him. Jungwoo is such a straightforward boy, it’s one of the many traits Doyoung liked about him. They promised to stay friends, which sounds like absolute bullshit but Doyoung, having have dumped numerous girls and guys before, knows that friendship isn’t a bad outcome from all these.

 

It does hurt him to listen to Jungwoo talk about "that one friend" though. He can see how much he adores this guy, it's so obvious. He's that one notification that takes Jungwoo's stress away, never Doyoung even in his physical presence. But his gut is telling him that Jungwoo doesn't seem to know his eyes twinkle at the sound of that friend's name. Doyoung knew Jungwoo was once oblivious to his feelings towards him, but he didn't expect Jungwoo to be oblivious to his very own.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -lmao yes this was a dowoo chapter  
> \- BIG THANKS TO THESE PHOTOS:
> 
> https://twitter.com/dearmelikDY/status/1027433000802299904?s=19
> 
> -if the timeline in this chapter was a bit confusing, please tell me so.
> 
> -so the next chapter's the last one! please give me a little more time as i plan to add artworks with it
> 
> -the last chapter is hella long
> 
> -if you liked what you've read so far please dont forget to give kudos and comments i really appreciate all of it, it means a lot
> 
> -next chapter has tw on alcohol and cigarette
> 
> i talk to myself on twitter, @gothjwoo  
> if youd like please drop any comment good or bad on my cc curiouscat.me/gothjungwoo


	9. Purist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry it took sooooo long. but it's finally here.  
> also, you guys know how i write, this last chapter is not linear so don't get confused.  
> i've been writing this for months so my brain kinda died. i've been busy with school.  
> if there are typos please tell me (i don't really have someone to proofread)  
> so anyway here you go!

Lucas was in the finest, most expensive tuxedo their family's stylist could find. He has on an unreleased bow tie of a high end brand he barely heard of and is in the most elegant leather shoes he has ever worn. He’s uncomfortable being inside a shirt delicately woven with the finest, softest thread, he’s not so used to such glamour. His cologne alone can pay for a child’s college education and more. The cheapest thing on him? His earring, He refused any kind of jewelry on him except for that one. They’re something special.

He never flaunted anything of this scale before. He never even used his family's stylist before. Not when he graduated from high school, and he's not even planning to in his upcoming college graduation. So it was much to his parent's surprise when one morning Lucas asked for clothes appropriate for formal gallery exhibitions. His dad was stunned, stunned but delighted. He asked his son if he’s interested in adding some works in the family collection. Lucas denied, he then informed his dad that he's just attending a closing ceremony of a good friend's exhibition, nothing grand.

His parents immediately summoned the best style coordinator in the business, one who only styles elite actors and actresses, a-list celebrities, top notch businessmen and women. They never witnessed their son asked for anything ever, they took this opportunity to lash it out. They've never even spoiled him because they didn't have the chance to. They had put him on the most lavish schools and gave him the grandest of cars, sure, but the boy remained down to earth. It was in Lucas' nature to remain humble. It wasn't that he was oblivious to the amount of money they had, he was actually well aware. He knows he didn’t have to work a sweat for anything he likes.  
  
  
The gallery was almost empty, without one person in sight. The ceiling was very high, unreachable, and the walls are all pale white. The chandelier was calm, and the ghosts of abandoned champagne still lingered in the atmosphere.

He is alone, but is bathing in Jungwoo's presence.  
It’s overwhelming him.

 

  
It's almost closing time.  
  
His first step was the most deafening; he felt the loud thud pass through his ears and into his veins. All he could hear now was the sound of his heels clanking the marble floor as he walks and his heart beating rapidly as if wanting to escape out of his chest. He took a deep breathe, closed his eyes and forced all his emotions away. He didn't want to feel anything at that moment, or else he couldn’t move forward.

This is going to be his first time for Lucas to see Jungwoo's work. Never in their 6 years of relationship have Lucas ever seen his actual stuff. He might have seen some silly little doodles before, but never actual canvas works. Jungwoo never showed them to anyone. He was a lot secretive and Lucas did not want to pressure him back then. He decided that if Jungwoo didn't want to, then he doesn't either.  
  
Once he regained the courage to continue, Lucas proceeded to look at the first piece on his left.  
  
  
He can't believe Jungwoo creates abstract.  
  
He grabbed the exhibit pamphlet and flipped the paper until he saw Jungwoo's picture at the last page. He stroked his face with his thumb and closed the booklet. He missed him.

  
Lucas took a deep breathe, and approached the huge piece, a little bit taller than him, and read the title card.  
  
"1918."

2018

Oil on Canvas  
  
  
  
  
It's the day after Lucas' 18th birthday, they couldn’t celebrate his birthday together since he spent his lovely time in Hongkong, and they found themselves back at the sketchy university tattoo parlor. If there's one thing you can absolutely praise Lucas on, it is his utmost tenacity. He really wanted to get his first ear piercing with Jungwoo, no one else. And he wanted it as soon as possible. So he waited for his friend to finish his shift at the convenience store, and they rushed to the tattoo parlor straightaway… via Lucas’ brand new Porsche. It’s a little birthday gift from his parents. He’d let Jungwoo drive it all the time.

  
“Ages?”  
"19."  
"18."  
The receptionist, still the same one from two years ago, glanced at them through his eyeglasses. He chewed his gum thrice and passed them the waiver. "Ears?"  
  
"And nose." Jungwoo added.  
  
"AND NOSE?" Lucas wheezed.  
  
The receptionist approved, moved away from his table, and went to the other side of the room to attend another client's question.  
  
"Why? Scared? You're getting your nose pierced, Lucas, and that's that. I thought you wanted to get a piercing with me?"  
  
Lucas blinked rapidly and gulped. "Yeah, I... can do that."  
  
Jungwoo raised his eyebrows and looked him in the eyes. "Oh really? Would you want to go first?"  
  
"No!" Lucas shouted in defense.  
  
Jungwoo grabbed and raise Lucas' wrist making his palms face the ceiling and played with it with his fingers. "Look, honey. Alright, if you can't... just tell me! I'll get one alone." He said teasingly with his pouty lips. "I understand... or I'd prolly get one with Doyoung instead, he's a brave guy-"  
  
Lucas broke from Jungwoo's grip and looked the opposite way with his eyebrows furrowed. He's whispering things to himself in Chinese and placing his hands on his chest.  
  
Jungwoo can't help but giggle at the sight. He just wanted Lucas to do that cute thing he just did. He always does that when he's nervous. "I'm just kidding Lucas,"  
  
Lucas stopped whatever it is that he was trying to do and turned his head back at Jungwoo.  
  
"I'm just... playing with you, relax now." Jungwoo grabbed the q tips on the receptionist's desk and offered Lucas some. "Okay. Ears only?"  
  
Lucas nodded slowly while looking at the ground.  
  
"Sir," Jungwoo called for the receptionist and pointed his earlobe, "Just ears."  
  
The receptionist made an 'ok' sign with his fingers and nodded.

  
Jungwoo went on in first and sat in the reclining chair.  
  
"Aren't you nervous?" Lucas asked. He's sitting on a chair beside Jungwoo, holding his right hand with both of his huge hands. He intertwines, then unlocks, then intertwines again, transferring the heat unto Jungwoo's palms.  
  
"Lucas..."  
  
Lucas looked up. "Yes? Yes yes what is it?"  
  
"Stop being so nervous, maybe?"  
  
"Why? Aren't you nervous?" Lucas repeated. He's suddenly appalled at Jungwoo's ability to stay relaxed.  
  
"I'm nervous for most things, but this one isn't it."  
  
Lucas nodded. "Alright king of composure, cool co-kkool cool cool cool-"  
  
The piercing artist entered the room holding a tray of sterile needles. "You ready, boys?"  
  
Lucas was startled for no reason and it’s starting to annoy Jungwoo a little bit.  
  
"Do you want to wait outside, Lucas?" Stern as ever. "I'm going to be fine-"  
  
"But?"  
  
"I'll let you stay but only if you behave."  
  
The piercing artist was just staring at them for a moment but began to continue to prepare the needles and the earrings a little while after. He's used to scenes like this, he had seen worse.  
  
"Okay, my hand is going to be here okay? I'm holding your hand, okay?" Lucas executed almost every hand intertwining technique there is, Jungwoo just light slapped the back of his hand and held him lightly at first, but Lucas couldn’t help but to squeeze it in.  
  
Jungwoo just chuckled in front of his boyfriend. He knows he's a cry baby. At this rate, he's pretty sure Lucas will shed tears later. He's unlike Jungwoo. Jungwoo, as he would like to say, is used to pain. So this needle won't actually do much to him.  
  
The receptionist entered the room with a jewelry box filled with earrings available to be claimed. Lucas and Jungwoo immediately pointed to one, as if rehearsed. They chose a small, simple diamond earring. He receptionist grabbed a fresh pair from a cabinet and handed them to the piercing artist.

  
  
Jungwoo's session was quick. Jungwoo didn't even flinched. It hurt him, sure, but it’s nothing to be afraid of. Most of the movements and screams in the room were actually from Lucas. Jungwoo was too embarrassed over Lucas’ loud screams to even feel that sting and the pain. Lucas thinking about backing out now but no, he wants this. He needs this.  
  
"Alright, Lucas. Your turn." Jungwoo stood up and tapped the chair signaling Lucas to sit down. Then, he proceeded to face the mirror at the other side of the room leaving his boyfriend alone in that chair. He said his thanks to the piercing artist for how seamless the experience was, also apologized by how much of a trouble his boyfriend was.  
  
"Jungwoo please come here now, I'm nervous." Lucas was restless in that chair, his fingers have gone cold.  
  
Jungwoo turned his head back and saw his boyfriend whispering things to himself in Chinese again. He abandoned the mirror and decided to just hug Lucas once and for all. All he wanted was for him to shut up for five minutes. Jungwoo quickly wrapped his arms around Lucas' head and squeezed them just a little bit.  
  
This made Lucas close his eyes, unable to hear anything else besides Jungwoo's calm heartbeat. He's suffocating from the sense of familiarity. Jungwoo… is comfortable..

He controlled his breathing, trying to match Jungwoo's, and opened his eyes.  
  
Jungwoo bended his back forward and leveled with Lucas' eyes. He caressed the boy's jaw and asked. "Okay now?"  
  
The boy nods.  
  
Jungwoo sat beside his internally trembling boyfriend and held his hand. Seemed like the two switched up temperatures at that moment.  
  
"Don't overreact Lucas, you'd be fine." Jungwoo tucked his hair behind his ears and turned his cheeks side to side. "Look at mine. They're super pretty aren't they?"  
  
Lucas is still speechless. At how the piercing's potential pain level. At how pretty the earrings actually looked. And at how pretty Jungwoo is being.  
  
"Okay, boys." The piercing artist entered. And Lucas almost jumped in his seat. "Let's start. I promise this wouldn't hurt."  
  
The moment the needle passed through Lucas' ear lobe, he flinched a lot, as if being electrocuted, and was squeezing Jungwoo's palms blue.  
  
"Ssshhh... Xuxi, shhh?" Jungwoo was calming the boy. He never called Lucas Xuxi. Only on special occassions.  
  
Lucas had his eyes closed the whole time but when the first needle completely punctured a hole in his lobe, a tear manage to escape from his lids.

Jungwoo noticed this and released one of his hands from Lucas' grip to secretly find his phone in his jean pocket.  
  
The piercing artist and Jungwoo changed places, continuing onto the other ear.  
  
Lucas was balancing the amount of liquid resting on his eyes, obviously holding them back. "Jungwoo..." He says.  
  
"Lucas, you're halfway there." Jungwoo reassures him. "You're doing so well." He taps the poor boy's head then continued to secretly film his suffering via his handheld phone. Jungwoo was keeping this moment. “Happy birthday.”  
  
And after hearing those lovely words come out of Jungwoo’s lips, Lucas was calmer. He finally got his two earlobes officially pierced.

  
At the end of the session, the piercing artist congratulated them and handed them a pamphlet on how to take care of their piercings. The two can't believe they needed to wait a few more months before it would completely be healed. Sometimes years even.  
  
_Will the pain subside after months?_ Jungwoo thought. _Does it usually work that way?_  


"Thank you." They said simultaneously.  
  
They got down from the establishment, this time around... very proud. At the foot of the parlor, along the barren streets; They’re back here again, two years later. It hadn’t dawned on them that they’ll never be those kids again. That several things have changed. They’re at the peak of their youth, they don’t need to realize it just yet. These streets would never the same again.

They're facing one another, holding both each other’s hands, fidgeting and playing.  
  
"Soo.."

  
"Xuxi," Jungwoo stopped him. "You did so well."  
  
Lucas was grinning, full of pride!  
  
"I'm so proud of you. And for, that I have a gift."

Lucas surprised. He made sure that Jungwoo knows that he doesn’t need any gift at all. “Jungwoo we talked about this I do-“

Jungwoo threw his hands all over Lucas' shoulders, staring right into his eyes. "Come get this smooch?"

 

 

 

 

Lucas moved on to the next piece.

“math”

Oil on canvas.

2018

 

 

“Xuxi.” Jungwoo said over the crappy signal.”I miss you. When will you back again?”

“On the 16th, Jungwoo. I can’t believe you forgot already. It’s been like a day.”

“I lose track of time.”

“Already?”

“Yeah.” Jungwoo rolled over in his bed, still in pajamas.

“What time is it there again?”

“7 in the moring.”

“I hate doing the math to our timezones.”

“It’s literally just one hour difference, Lucas. Stop overreacting.”

“I know, just wanna let you know, you know. Just keeping it sweeeeeet?” Lucas really hated being away from him. He didn’t realize it before but he really is the clingy type. He knows their relationship started just a few days ago and Lucas doesn’t really know how to act. “What you doing there?”

“Nothing. Just want to say good morning.”

Lucas was already up since 4am, Hongkong time. He needed his hair and makeup done. He had a family photo shoot to attend. They do this yearly with his cousins. He’s never close to his cousins and is often alone in family gatherings. His cousins are so much older than he is. He couldn’t be close friends with them even if he wanted to. He’s back in Hongkong for 4 days. All he wanted was to return to his boyfriend.

“It’s always a good morning with your presence, snoops.”

Jungwoo almost let out a squeal. Heat rose up his cheeks, almost electrifying him. “Shut up, Lucas.”

Lucas giggled over the phone. Hearing Jungwoo laugh? Lucas is over the moon. He still can’t believe he has the privilege of hearing Jungwoo’s bed head husky laugh. He wants to witness that in person.

“Watchudoing?”

“Getting my hair styled in a few.” Lucas just got out of the bath, he’s in his hotel room and the sunlight perfectly hit his sleepy face. His skin absorbed, accepted the light well. Maybe mornings aren’t really bad after all, he realizes.

 

 

 

 

“Confession.”

Oil on Canvas

2018

 

 

“So, well… The question is.” Kun said. They were coming out of their Korean Language classes and decided to hang out for a bit at the downtown diner. “Are you guys dating now or something?”

“Damn, I haven’t thought about that.”

“You confessed, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

Lucas was just staring at the clouds, waiting for answers. He can’t believe he’s actually that dumb.

 

It was at Café Comics where Lucas finally told Jungwoo how he feels. It’s been days since he awkwardly asked for Jungwoo’s hands in that tattoo parlor where they were rejected, he must do something to keep the momentum. He likes the boy. He knows that. He had just came in terms with his feelings, he didn’t want to back out now.

What was it that he liked about the boy? Lucas poorly held a mental discussion. Was it the boy’s teeth? Probably. The first thing he liked about the boy. Was it his smile? Probably, it’s the thing Lucas wants to see every day. Was it the bouncy hair? Well, Lucas is just agreeing to everything he is suggesting. He’s in love and he couldn’t think straight. He was about to disintegrate.

“I like you.”

Jungwoo almost pit his coffee. “You what now?”

“Don’t embarrass me. I don’t want to say it again.” Lucas was so unusually shy. Their topic was about the current state of blooming flowers in the neighborhood but he suddenly blurted out his “I like you.” Lucas wanted to do something grand for his confession. Maybe take Jungwoo out in the amusement park and confess on the top of the ferriswheel. Or rent a cruise trip or something all the corny shit he had seen in the movies. He wanted it to be special, since Jungwoo was his most special boy. He found it hard to believe he accidentally exclaimed out his feelings in the middle of an internal battle to repress Jungwoo’s cuteness. Was he always this reckless?

Jungwoo wanted to annoy him. “Say it again.”

“No.”

“Okay. Then I have to pretend I never heard that?” Jungwoo crossed his arms and attempted to bring back the discussion on the cute bunch of flowers he saw while taking a walk the other day.

Lucas stopped him and shouted “I like you.”

The café owner, who they eventually came to know as Mr. Lee, put his newspaper down and eavesdropped at the two boys’ conversation. He didn’t mean to pry but the boys were just so loud.

Jungwoo inevitably produced the largest smile he could ever. He cupped his mug on his hands, stared at Lucas and reciprocated. “I like you too, Lucas.”

Jungwoo noticed at how the owner must’ve been hearing all of the fiasco. Lucas was suddenly all over the place. He stood up and run around in that little confined space like he hit a home run.  Jungwoo turned around and saw Mr. Lee flustered when Lucas hugged him, the boy just mouthed the words “I’m sorry.” and shook his head. He then asked Lucas to stop the exaggeration and to immediately come back to his seat.

Jungwoo, his own cheeks flushed red, looks at the boy in front of him, He never realized he’s long been intoxicated with those evening eyes, buzzed in the puddle of confusion and innocence. He’s familiar with having butterflies in his stomach, but no one warned him about elephants stomping and tickling his insides all at once.

 

It’s just recently when the two separately realized their feelings for each other. Doyoung made Jungwoo realize it. Lucas realized it when he was dead jealous about Doyoung spending time with Jungwoo all the dam time. Maybe they have one man to be thankful for?

 

That moment, they knew they both liked each other. This was just confirmation.

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t ask him to formally go out with you that time. Lucas, your head? Use it maybe?” Kun was exasperated; he sliced his pancake aggressively and munched it while glaring at his friend.

“I was so in the moment I forgot, I-“ Lucas never experienced this before. It’s his first time! He didn’t know how this relationship goes. It’s the boy’s first time falling, one couldn’t blame him.

“Bro, you could’ve asked me for tips.”

“Are you even listening, I confessed accidentally okay.” Lucas defended himself.

“Well if you had a planned it wouldn’t go that way, fool. Are you leaving Jungwoo to rot or something?”

Lucas knows Kun was right. Well, what can he do? It’s all said and done now. He just got to amend things. He’s glad he talked to Kun.

Kun was omniscient. Kun knows how frustrated Jungwoo has been for days. Jungwoo still can’t get over the anticlimactic spiral he experienced that day. He was pretty sure Lucas would ask him out! He was supposed to! It’s the next step! How could he go wrong with that? But instead Lucas just walked him home, the most awkward steps ever.  Jungwoo just wanted to make things official. He hates to complicate things even more. He just wanted to hug Lucas in a setting where they have sealed the deal. No more pushing and pulling.

 

Lucas noticed Kun was unusually restless. His friend kept on looking outside the diner’s window and glancing at his watch.

Kun’s eyes widened for a reason Lucas didn’t know, he had that face of relief. He started gathering his bag as if getting ready to leave.

“Kun where are you going?”

“Oh wait I really gotta go now.”

“Okay, I’ll leave with you. Just a sec, I haven’t finished my-“

Kun stood up and left his chair. Lucas followed him with his eyes while having a bite and saw Jungwoo at the other side entering the diner. Kun and Jungwoo hugged. They looked at Lucas, both of them waving at him. Kun and Jungwoo planned this. They kind of needed Lucas flustered and unprepared.

“Oh hi, Jungwoo.” Lucas said, more than surprised, he was happy. He didn’t expect to see Jungwoo today. And he’s… he’s wearing his glasses. Lucas is about to combust into tiny little pieces of confetti.

Jungwoo was never confident whenever he’s wearing his glasses. He’d like to assume he looks horrible in them. But for Lucas… he absolutely loved it. The glasses were his absolute weakness.

“Hi.” Jungwoo grabbed himself a seat in front of Lucas. That day, he decided to have none of Lucas’ bullshit and make his own move.

Lucas offered his saggy burgers and an untouched cola, but Jungwoo rejected them. “What brings you here, Woo?” Lucas, oblivious.

“Listen up, and listen well.” Jungwoo’s authorative side was present. “Date me.”

Lucas had his mouth hung.

“Exclusively.”

Lucas was kind of speechless. “Of course?”  Something inside of him was erupting. He can’t believe Jungwoo is asking him out? In this busy, noisy diner? Maybe romantic settings are never going to be their thing.

“Of course?” Jungwoo, raising his eyebrows, repeated.

“No, I-“ Lucas was panicking. “Absolutely, snoops.” His eyes and mouth simultaneously developed into crescent moon shapes

The two boys are fueled with impulse and innocence. And they’re ready to detonate anytime soon.

“Be my boyfriend.” Jungwoo is nothing but straightforward.

“Okay.” The corner of Lucas’ mayo filled lips slowly rose again. He’s trembling and astonished, he’s out of words. Unable to absorb reality. Lucas thought he was dreaming.

“Alright, settled.” Jungwoo brushed his hair up. “God Lucas, it took so long for you to ask me out, which you never did by the way, I had to do it myself.”

 

 

“fall”  
  
Oil on Canvas  
  
2018  
  
   
  
“Jungwoo come quick.”  
  
“Kun?” Jungwoo, barely woken up, was confused at the sudden call. It’s 2:53 in the morning, what did Kun need him for?  
  
“Yeah. Come quick?” Kun was almost whispering despite the obvious booming sound system in the background.  
  
“Wait a sec, what?” Jungwoo sat up on his bed. “Where the fuck Kun, it’s 3 in the- are you in a club?“  
  
“Just a bar, you know, the usual. Anyway, Lucas is uncontrollable, I’ll text the address. It’s just 15 minutes away from your dorm.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jungwoo stood up and grabbed a denim jack, a cap, and his glasses. “what did he do now?”  
  
“Just come.” Kun ended the call, he needed Jungwoo fast.  
  
   
  
Jungwoo has a slight hint of what might have caused Lucas to act this way. Jungwoo knows Lucas is pissed about him bailing out on their plans to hang out with Doyoung. While Jungwoo got into the best, top-tier art university, Doyoung got in to the best entertainment company in the business. Both of them was accepted in the finest training ground in their respective fields. It’s ridiculous for the high school versions of themselves to think that they will advance this far.  
It would be the first time they’ll see each other ever since high school graduation 3 years ago, so they really needed more than a day to catch up. Doyoung doesn’t have that much time on his hands. He couldn’t help his holidays being tight like this, he’s set to debut any time next year.  
And when they said they’re going to remain friends, they really did mean it. Question is, does Doyoung still have feelings for Jungwoo? No one knows. Not even Doyoung himself. And he probably doesn’t want to know either. But there's one thing he is sure of... it's that he misses Jungwoo. A tad lot. Sometimes he would recall everything they have done together and how different it would be if he waited a little bit more, maybe he’d have a slight chance. He’d just shake it off and think about all the school projects, all the organization papers… they really were together for everything. And most of the times, Jungwoo is the only reason he stays in school. He’d try to fake some false club duty or whatever the hell Doyoung comes up with just the glance at Jungwoo on the other side of the room. He’d think he’s a fool for him, but he didn’t care.  
  
   
  
“but/t”  
  
Oil on Canvas  
  
2018  
  
   
  
Jungwoo enters the establishment, he knows this bar. Its where Lucas and his friends frequent. It’s their “usual”, it’s their turf. Jungwoo have been here quite a few times too, together with Kun.

  
The bar is decorated with christmas ornaments all year round. If one would stare at the decorations and figurines, one would notice that they’re mostly Christmas related. But the whole place doesn’t scream “Christmas!” at all. Jungwoo knows the owner, he’s an artist too. That’s why the bar’s interior is impeccably crafted, the layout is exactly executed. One would really know at first glance that it’s designed by someone with fascinating taste.  
  
The lounge is poorly lit, occasional lights hit the strobe, music too loud for a decent conversation, tiny round tables good for 4 people are often stuck together to cater larger sets of customers. And a metal sculpture of a tree, that pierces through the roof, weirdly placed in the middle of the whole enterprise. Around it dangle matte Christmas balls that refuse to shine. _It’s the balls’ job to remain lackluster,_ the bar owner once explained to Jungwoo. It always surprises him on how exact the bar seems to be. No one suffocates in its small area.  
  
Jungwoo took his cap off, brushed his hair up, and surveyed the people. Once he saw Kun looking at him with one hand up at the right corner of the bar, he immediately approached the table. Lucas was situated facing away from the entrance but Jungwoo straightaway recognized him, his back, his brown hair, how could he not? On his side are Sicheng, Kun, and… Ten and Johnny?  _What’s Ten and Johnny doing here_ , Jungwoo thought. He haven’t seen those guys in years! They locked eyes and pointed each other with amazement. But when Jungwoo got close to the table and looked down at Lucas, he noticed something in between his fingers. He suddenly slapped the back of Lucas' hand, causing his cigarette to fall inside someone's mug of beer.  
Lucas was too dead drunk to even perceive anything at that moment. He looked up to see who the fuck had to audacity to slap his hand and saw Jungwoo.  
  
 “Sorry guys, let me borrow Lucas for a sec?” Jungwoo said while holding Lucas’ wrist trying to get him up.

“Yeah bro, get him, we almost got banned for fuck’s sake.” Johnny shouted fighting the loud music.

He wanted to stay a little bit to talk to Johnny and Ten but he just signaled them to stay in contact after. He needed to get this big mess out of there.  
  
The guys had nothing to do but to nod in response. Kun wanted to help him out but he knew they needed to fix this themselves. It’s out of his hands.  
  
Jungwoo dragged Lucas outside of the bar, isolating themselves from all the noise and clatter. While Jungwoo was busy looking for his phone for an attempt to call Kun from inside, he wanted to know how many bottles past his boyfriend’s limit did he actually drink, Lucas managed to get a dingy piece of cigarette from his back pocket and lit it up.  
  
Upon seeing Lucas take a puff, one really sloppy puff. He hung the phone up even before Kun could answer. He had no choice but to take the damn fag out of his boyfriend’s hand and smoke it for himself. Jungwoo is a fast one, he halves the stick in 2 to 3 puffs. It was almost instantaneous.  
  
Lucas was aghast. It finally dawned on him that Jungwoo was in front of him. Jungwoo really was in front of him… smoking? He needed to snap out of it and kick his senses up.  He grab the stick, flicked it to the ground, and crushed it with his nikes.  
  
“When the fuck did you learn to how smoke huh?” Lucas shouted. As if he didn’t know already.  
  
“When the fuck did _YOU_ learn how to smoke?” Jungwoo crossed his arms and raised his brows. “Answer me, Lucas. When the _fuck_?”  
  
Lucas was at loss for words, he tried to avoid Jungwoo’s gaze.  
  
“Oh I _know_ when you started, Lucas.” Jungwoo checked Lucas’s pockets for more cigarettes. He found a pack, in which nestled a brand new lighter too. Jungwoo confiscated it and put it in his own back pockets. “A while ago, Lucas. You started a while ago.” He knows a beginner when he sees one.  
  
Lucas was too boozed to even stand up properly. Kun, who occasionally glances through the window, was amazed at how Lucas could survive standing like that for that long after chugging god knows how many pints of beer in one go.  
  
“You can’t even hit it straight without coughing. You’re supposed inhale you motherfucker.” Jungwoo lit one up out of frustration. He pressed the cigarette’s butt in between his thumb and index finger, and put it against his pink, plump lips. He took a quick glance at Lucas and stroked the wheel of the disposable lighter (a bic, of course Lucas would buy a bic, Jungwoo thought.) It ignited a flame that slightly illuminated his face up. He inhaled.  
  
Exhaled.  
  
“Jungwoo, stop that. I hate seeing you like that.”  
  
“I know.” Inhale.  
  
“Jungwoo stop.” Lucas' eyes are half open, bloodshot.  
  
Exhale. “That’s why I never showed you.”  
  
“Stop.” Lucas was in inexplicable pain.  
  
“You’re fucking drunk, Lucas.” Exhale. “Let’s talk in the morning.” Jungwoo meant after Lucas sobered up and gain back to ability to understand, it’s already 3:30 in the morning.  
  
“Jungwoo take your glasses off- snoopy?” He forgot for a second that both of them are supposed to be mad at each other.  He hated Jungwoo smoking, but… He couldn’t deny how hot he was. The way the tips of Jungwoo’s nose rises as he tilts his head back and exhales upward, trying to distant the smoke away from his face? The way the smoke escapes Jungwoo's nostrils in an unpredictable pace while he stares at him? This imagery will probably last in Lucas’ head for a lifetime. But it’s not the time for that now, he’s supposed to be angry! But… the mountains are circling, stars are starting to form. The lights adjacent, the music is low. The cosmos are rotating. Lucas is limping, crumbling down.  
  
Lucas plummeted right into his boyfriends arms so hard it made Jungwoo's mane almost fly away. Jungwoo manage to catch his boyfriend’s body before he could even completely collapse. Their chest and ribs aligned, Jungwoo’s palms are on his boyfriend’s back. “Rest your head on my shoulder, Xuxi.” He said. And Lucas followed, hugging him and snuggling his right cheek on Jungwoo’s neck.  
  
“Jungwoo stop your glasses please.” Lucas mumbled at the back of Jungwoo’s ears.  
  
Jungwoo grabbed his phone and tried to book a taxi, a struggle considering how heavy Lucas was being.  
  
“Yes Lucas I’ll take them off.” Jungwoo decided to be sweeter to Lucas now. The boy must’ve had it rough in the past few days and he knows it’s his fault. He’s dead mad at Lucas for doing stupid things but he couldn’t blame him. “You smell like shit, smell like baroma.” A term they coined for “bar aroma”.  
  
“Yeah snoops take your glasses off for me?” Lucas kept on repeating this. He kept on uttering stuff in Mandarin too, Jungwoo found it hard to catch.  
  
“I will, I’ll just book us a taxi, Xuxi. Try to not vomit on my back, yeah?”  
  
“Take them off… please?” Lucas whimpered, “ I’m aroused.”  
  
Jungwoo broke off the hug and almost threw Lucas to the bar’s window. “Shut up?” Jungwoo was flustered, but he almost… laughed? He had his eyes lighting up and the corners of his mouth ascending with that information. “Seriously, Lucas? My glasses?” Jungwoo chuckled and flicked his cigarette butt away.  
  
Lucas groaned a loud “Yeah” and sat down on the curb. Jungwoo, after successfully booking a taxi, followed and sat beside him  
  
“Wanna talk about it?” Jungwoo said while putting his glasses down.

“My arousal to your glasses?”

“Fuck no Lucas! Shut up!”  
  
“About what, Jungwoo?” Lucas said without pause. “What about? We’re okay! N-nothing's wrong! We’re absolutely okay!"

A mood change.  
  
Jungwoo wants to know what the fuck is up with Lucas but he needs to talk about this sober if he wants this fiasco to never repeat. Jungwoo held on Lucas’ knee caps and tenderly and said “Wanna talk about this tomorrow? When you're sober?”  
  
“No Jungwoo!” Lucas tossed Jungwoo's hands away.  
  
Jungwoo back his head up, startled.  
  
“No I didn’t know!”  
  
“Didn’t know what?” Jungwoo was trying his hardest to be a little warm. You can’t really argue with a drunk Lucas.  
  
“I didn’t totally know that you smoked, absolutely not! I knew the cigarette tasted like something…”  
  
Pause.  
  
“I knew the cigarette tasted like you that one time we kissed Jungwoo. It all makes sense now.”  
  
“I’m sorry for not being honest with you.” Jungwoo haven’t told him about this. Jungwoo thought Lucas didn’t need to. Jungwoo wasn’t proud of this.  
  
“When did you start?” Lucas was speaking continuously now, but still with bloodshot eyes, lips pursed.  
  
“Almost- I think before graduating.”  
  
“Highschool?”  
  
“Yeah. How did you think I handle all that stress, Xuxi.”  
  
“How? Who taught you-”  
  
“With Doyoung.”  
  
“Doyoung again?” Lucas clapped exaggeratedly. “You must be having the time of your life with him huh? Are you glad? Are you sipping mimosas down at the fancy bar he takes you? Do you like fancy bars? I’ll take you to the fanciest bar RIGHT NOW!”  
  
Jungwoo grabbed Lucas’s wrist firmly. He was about to fucking slap him right in the face.  
  
“Stop that.”  
  
“I’m not jealous.” Lucas was shaking his head and rolling his eyes towards the back of his head.  
  
“Is that why you’re drinking so much and trying stupid stuff like cigarettes, Lucas? Huh? Is that all?”  
  
   
  
“morning song”  
  
Oil on Canvas  
  
2018  
  
   
  
“Why is that not a valid reason? I know you’ve been ditching me and lying to me!” Lucas was shouting now, maybe as loud as the bar music. He controlled himself before he could even cry. “What are you gonna break up with me now? You’re gonna date a future star now? Is that it? You want his fame? You want to secretly date him? Did you fu- are you fucking him?"  
  
Jungwoo tried to be sweet, he really tried to be understanding. Lucas was drunk, he’s obviously not thinking well. But this whole stubborn attitude is absolutely testing him. This is a new low. Those stupid questions are completely uncalled for. He had his eyes firm on Lucas, never looking away. He’s not smiling anymore, he’s not going to joke about anything anymore. He had completely done all the protocol on taking care of a drunk Lucas. He's had enough. “Is that how you view me?”  
  
“Makes me think so.” Lucas knew Jungwoo didn’t do anything stupid, he knew he’s just hanging out with Doyoung. He knew Jungwoo would never cheat on him.

  
“That’s how you view me, Lucas? Is that how low you think of me? Am I fucking Doyoung? What the fuck?" Jungwoo rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable." He scoffed.  
  
Lucas tried to look away but Jungwoo grabbed his face and directed it back to his eyes.  
  
“Look at me in the eye and repeat everything you just said.”  
  
Lucas was speechless. He’s counting the Christmas balls outside the bar, there’s a total of 12. Maybe 36? Lucas lost count on four. This bad habit of counting things whenever he is being confronted will never die.  
  
Jungwoo let go of Lucas’ face aggressively. "How many times do I have to tell you he's just my friend. Is that how little you trust me? You've put such a miniscule trust in me, Lucas. Now I know.” He stared at the sky, witnessing the sky change hues. He wants the morning breeze to finally hit Lucas’ guts so he could finally wake up.  
  
Lucas has hid head down the whole time, about to vomit but never being able to. Yes, he might have been crying. Lucas knows how amiable Jungwoo is. He knows how attractive his boyfriend is. He's afraid he'll meet other guys and realize how stupid of an option staying with him is. He’s well aware that he has nothing to offer to Jungwoo. He had no goals in life, he’s living off from his complacency alone. He’s out of Jungwoo’s league. Jungwoo? He’s a whole man of potential, capability, and charm. How can a man like that stay with someone like him?  
  
“I’m sorry Lucas." Jungwoo said, a little calmer. "Yes I’ve lied to you a couple of times to meet up with Doyoung. He’s busy. He’s about to debut soon. And I know you wouldn’t let me see him if I told you the truth. I’m sorry. I’ll never do it again.” Jungwoo found his calmer self to be back on track.  
  
When Lucas faced Jungwoo, the older already has his eyes fixated on him; observing the stream of tears cascading down his cheeks and eventually unto the pavement.

 

“purist”

2018

Oil on canvas.

  
“You don’t need to be jealous of anyone.” Jungwoo reassured Lucas. “You’re the only boy in my mind.” He is entirely calm now. "In the grander scheme of things, Lucas, I always have chosen you. And I will continue to."  
  
Lucas couldn’t utter anything back. He shimmied closer to Jungwoo's side and put his head in front of Jungwoo’s face, near enough for them to both cross their eyes.  
Lucas hesitated for a bit but eventually moved forward for a kiss. Wet and slow, but passionate.  
  
Jungwoo caressed Lucas’ jaw and reciprocated the drives and turns. Lucas tasted like beer, like cigarette. He used to taste like vanilla ice cream and cheap iced coffee, how did they get here? He doesn’t know, but he’s glad to even make it far. He broke out of the kiss seconds later and stared at Lucas. He hates himself for lying and for somehow breaking his boyfriend's trust. He knows Lucas did not distrust him, he knows he's just a lot jealous. He didn’t mean anything bad, it was just… a couple of bad decisions. From smoking, to lying, and what not. He’d never hurt Lucas, he never wanted to.  
  
“I love you?” Jungwoo whispered, waiting for a reply.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
The cab arrived.  
  
And Jungwoo put his glasses back on. “Let’s go home."

 

 

“dance around it.”

2018

Oil on canvas.

 

Lucas would usually wait at the front gate of the fine arts and architecture building, ready to carry whatever the hell Jungwoo is working on. Sometimes it’s just a canister, heavy with multiple papers, other days it’s a covered stretched canvas as tall as he is. And on rare occasions Jungwoo only has a ball point pen with him, that how Lucas knows it’s minor courses’ exam week for his boyfriend.

They always go out for ice cream during the day, sometimes they like to switch it up a bit and go for frozen yogurts. Weirdly enough, Lucas like fro-yos a little bit better than ice cream, and Jungwoo would counter the attack saying ice cream is the best, no one could ever top it. Their little arguments would vary from pizza toppings, to the weather, and then to metal straws. Thank goodness the boys agree on one thing: what apparel looks good on them. Lucas even once proposed a couple hoodie to annoy Jungwoo’s guts. Joke’s on Lucas, Jungwoo instructed him to wear it alone on their weekly scheduled Wednesday dates (wednesdates, Kun almost vomited when they coined this.) or else he would break up with him.

Lucas turned up in front of the arts building wearing a cap, a pair of sunglasses, and his half of the pink couple hoodie, printed in front is a sparkly half heart. Jungwoo bursted laughing once he saw a tall man with a pink top sticking out of the sea of people. He didn’t think he’d actually do it, he really didn’t! But he brought an extra shirt just in case. He refused to walk around with his man wearing an awful top!

“Wear this.” Jungwoo said, handing over a plain black shirt he brought.

“No.”

“No, Lucas please, I’m just playing with you please take that off.” Jungwoo chuckled. “You look horrible.”

“No, Jungwoo.” Lucas zipped open his bag pack and pulled up Jungwoo’s half of the couple hoodie. “ _You_ wear this. Or I’ll break up with you.”

They both ended up just looking stupid the whole day.

 

 

 

Jungwoo and Lucas has been both busy in their respective areas. Jungwoo is a graduating senior, all busy with his thesis painting, while Lucas is a deteriorating business management major ready to have his dad’s business to himself. It really falls into place considering he had no strength or talent to boast about, just his amazing ability to talk to people and get them to engage with him. Lucas describes it as his charisma. While on the other side, Jungwoo is busy coming up with his finals painting. It’s all stressing him out. The concept, the research, the process, and the burnout that results from it.

There came a time when Jungwoo calling off their wednesdates became an unspoken thing. Lucas doesn’t even bother to ask out him anymore.

_I’m busy._

_I’m writing my research, babe._

_I need to finish this one plate, let’s postpone this date… how’s Saturday?_

_Sorry I fell asleep._

Lucas, too, was tired. Lucas, too, was getting busy. They both are.

Asking Jungwoo out has become a chore.

Good morning texts? An effort.

 

“honeymoon sweety”

2018

Oil on canvas.

 

 

Indeed, stale. A dedication on both parts. They’re almost 6 years in that relationship. Weeks go by without speaking. They both know this is coming.

Jungwoo has been busy, yes. But he had an opportunity to reunite with his old buddies Johnny and Ten. It was cathartic for him. Ten’s studying in France, pursuing the same thing as him: arts. And Johnny is studying film in the same university as Jungwoo. They’re working on their relationship for years too, long distance. Both agreed how hard it is and how many times they’ve broken up and gotten back together, they couldn’t count it with their two hands. The times difference gets on their nerves as well, but as Johnny would like to put it, _nothing worth it ever comes easy. I mean, he’s Ten after all. I couldn’t even resist._

 

Lucas on the other side has been researching ways on how to spice up their own relationship. ”Top 10 ways to overcome a boring relationship.”

“Steps on how to rekindle that flame.”

“Tired of your same old positions? Try these new hot ones!”

Lucas shut his laptop off before he could even continue. He brushes his hair with his fingers and called up Jungwoo. He knows he may have their typical dry dates again, and he won’t let it this time around. He’s tired of living the same day over and over again.

“Where are you?”

“At home, babe. Why?”

“Let’s go, I’m picking you up.”

“I have-“

“Give me the remaining time of your day please? Or even just an hour?”

“Lucas-“

“I’ll be there in 15.”

 

“goodbyes and letting”

Oil on Canvas

2018

 

Jungwoo, barely even waking up, buckled up his seatbelt and didn’t speak to Lucas the whole ride. He tried to sleep, he just didn’t give a fuck about where they’re going anymore. He slouched to his side and tried to doze off.

“Jungwoo?” Lucas asked. “Jungwoo we’re here.” He unbuckles his seatbelt and tapped his shoulder. Lucas was apologetic, Jungwoo really looked tired, he’s starting to regret bringing him here.

“Hey.” Jungwoo scratched his eyes and checked his mouth for any saliva. _Thank fuck there’s none._

They stepped out of the car, mouth hung from what they saw.

Café Comics was out of business. Lucas wanted to come back here after years. He wanted to know how Mr. Lee was, he wanted to show just how much his Korean has improved. How could he show it now?

Jungwoo is close to tears. This place, this place is very dear to him. This place has a special place in his heart, he couldn’t believe it. It’s empty and dusty now. They used to dance here when no one was looking. They used to talk about everything here, their life goals, the flowers, stories about their uneventful days. Almost everything that funded their relationship started here. Café Comics is still there. It’s just… empty and dusty. Barren.

 

Both are afraid. They’re comfortable, they’re familiar, maybe it’s the only reason they’re staying.

 

“I’m so sorry It’s been weeks since I properly took you out I just wanted to see Mr. Lee with you.”

“No, Lucas, it’s okay.”

“Do you want to come back home now?  You seem tired, sorry for dragging you out.”

“No it’s alright. Let’s just…”

Silence. And awkward one.

“Jungwoo, come on. Okay, I know you’re tired you haven’t slept a wink. I’ll take you home now.” He’s distraught to never have things go as planned. He took a deep breathe, letting it all out and drove Jungwoo home like he promised.

Lucas was planning to carry Jungwoo to bed, if things were normal, he definitely would, but he just woke him up, walked him to his room, and tucked him tight.

“Jungwoo, I’m so sorry for today. And for everything.” He whispers. He left the drive through food on the kitchen table and left a note saying.

_Sorry again. Make sure to microwave and eat this okay?_

_-Xuxi_

 

 

They haven’t spoken since. Till one day, Jungwoo texted Lucas, asking to meet him.

 

 

 

 

“out”

Oil on Canvas

2018

“Lucas?”

A familiar voice entered his ear, he must’ve been daydreaming? He shook his head only to hear the voice one more time. The reverb of the clanking a heel of a leather shoe and the furbished marble made was almost simultaneous to his heartbeat. He’s afraid to turn around. He can’t face him now. How could he?

 

It’s high time of the closing hour now, the artist and the gallery staff  are about to pack every piece that has been sold, which are… everything. It’s a sold out show, so to speak. Very impressive for a new comer. And Jungwoo was over the moon. He can’t believe to achieve this much. He’s was about to make one last round in the gallery to take one last look at his babies but in addition to that, he saw a lone man at the corner of his last painting. He has a suit on, hands on his pockets, and weight on his one leg.

“Lucas?” He called twice. But to no avail. “Lucas, I know it’s you.” Once again, how can he not? He then realized how much he missed him. How much he wanted to show all of these to Lucas. He shouldn’t have called his name too soon, but he failed to repress his feelings. “Should I get back to you after you’re done?”

Lucas finally turned around. “Ahh yeah- no. Jungwoo…” He scratched the back of his hand, doing a great job at holding back his tears.

“You look…” Jungwoo stared at him from head to toe. “posh.” Jungwoo refused to comment anything else and just smile at Lucas. Or else, he’ll crumble. He’s always been the one who kept composure the best out of the two of them.

“Oh this?” Lucas realized he’s in the most expensive suit out there. “I borrowed it from my dad.”

“Thanks for coming.” Jungwoo said without realizing how physically close he is to Lucas now.

“I told you I’d come. Look at you,” Lucas finally did his long overdue jazz hands. “a damn big shot.”

“Oh please!” Jungwoo laughed it out. “How are you?”

“I’m doing good, I’m doing fine. Graduating soon.”

“Oh really now?”

“I get now why you wouldn’t even talk to me while writing your research.”

“Now you see? But at least you’re finishing college now”

Both are tired from the small talk, they know they’ve inevitably been waiting for this day.

“Yeah. Without any latin honors but at-“

“Mr. Kim?” A bald man with glasses shouted. “We need you to sign something real quick.” Echoing throughout the whole gallery.

“Oh shoot.”

“No, you  go ahead Jungwoo. Don’t worry about me.”

Jungwoo hugged Lucas really quickly. “Wait for me?” he said then ran off to one of the mysterious secret rooms of the gallery.

“I always will, always have.” Lucas mumbled.

But Jungwoo failed to return. Lucas didn’t know what else to do but leave the establishment. He was just glad he got to see that smile again.

 

Hearts have aged.

 

Lucas wanted to know if he still uses the same phone number. He wanted to know what he was up to. He wanted to talk about his art. Has he left his part time job at the convenience store? Is he dating anyone? How are the moomin plushies? He didn’t know.

 

Hearts are heavy.

 

Lucas picked his phone up and called Kun out for a couple of drinks.

 

 

 

“Your suit is quite… out of place.” Kun brought Sicheng with him.

“Oh fuck, do you have a shirt?”

“Nah dude.” Sicheng replied while Kun shook his head.

“Shit bros, I’m super expensive right now.”

“We know!” Kun and Sicheng replied in unison.

“Dude, you ever gonna use that again? Can I have that after?” Sicheng asked with curious eyes.

“Shut up Sicheng we both know these are just coins to you.”

“I’m fucking thrifty man, I can also sell that thing.” Sicheng suggested a raise of glass for the three of them. “To us!”

“To us!”

Clink Clank. Shoot.

Lucas informed the both of them that no matter what happens, they shouldn’t allow him to drink more than 5 pints of beer. He can’t afford to be at least tipsy that night. Today was special to him, he didn’t want to waste the night.

“Wait a sec-“ Sicheng said. “Why are you in such an expensive suit? I know you do business but not in, like, a Mr. Wong tier outfit.” Sicheng pushed his elbow unto Kun’s. “Right, Kun?”

Kun seemed busy typing in his phone, he looked up uninterested and said “Yeah yeah, why?” Kun pretending not to know. There’s only one event where Lucas would go to looking like a fucking millionaire. Kun knew he’d go to the closing ceremony, but he didn’t actually find him there. Kun just guessed sneaky little Lucas went before closing hours. And he was right.

“Went to an exhibit.”

“We know!” Sicheng and Kun back at it again, teasing Lucas. Kun told Sicheng everything before Lucas came. And it’s not as if Sicheng isn’t aware. It’s all Lucas has been yapping about for the past six months. Sicheng was glad it’s over, but he, at one second, wished the 6 month thing lasted. All Lucas did in that moment was to improve himself. Lucas went to the gym, as opposed to just lifting Kun’s bags of rice. He finally brought his own pen and notebook to school, finally got that macbook pro to use. Plus, he remembered Lucas mentioning Coelho’s The Alchemist or something. Boy’s been reading books. BOOKS books. He never saw Lucas work hard for anything ever until he started formulating his thesis. If only he’d show these to Mr. Wong, Lucas would probably inherit everything 10 years in advance compared to what was planned.

“What? You knew? I’m pre-”

“Yes. Jungwoo’s exhibit, Lucas” Kun, interrupted him.

Lucas leaned in forward, lifted his butt, and with glaring eyes, he pointed his finger at Kun. “How the fuck di-“

“Shut up Lucas, it’s all you ever talk about.” Sicheng shouted. “Now, did you meet him?”

Lucas returned his ass to the chair.

“He did.” Kun said monotonously while lookin at his phone, scrolling his twitter timeline.

Lucas tapped the table and pointed at Kun again. “Now, Kun.” He tried to roll up his right sleeve but the fit is too exact for him, he could push it up. “I know you’re a magician but how did you know that?”

Kun finally looked up and stared at Lucas. “He texted me, fool.”

“WHAT?” Lucas was frantic.

“You forgetting Jungwoo and I are friends?” Kun’s margarita arrived.

“OH.” Lucas raised his lower lip forming a pout.

“And yeah-“ Kun grins while he meets Sicheng’s eyes.

Then both shouted “He’s coming!”

“What?” Lucas backed his head. “NO? Fuck you? Don’t bullshit me.”

“We aren’t fucking with you Lucas, he’s really coming in like, 30 minutes.” Glasses of weird drinks placed in a glass tray arrived at Sicheng’s front.

“Oh sir we didn’t order these.” Sicheng immediately denied the drinks.

Kun punched Sicheng’s chest and whispered. “The fuck Sicheng just shush and get them.”

But before Sicheng could respond to Kun, the waiter informed them it’s from another table and gestured his hand to the other side of the bar. There resides a group of males the three chinese men couldn’t even see properly. Sicheng, the ever so popular.

“Thank you,” Sicheng rejected the drinks and the waiter gladly respected.

“WHAT why!” Kun shouted.

“Dude that’s dangerous, never accept drinks from strangers.”

“Okay you have a point. Anyway, back to you Lucas. You’re mega speechless right now.”

Lucas can’t even think, he wanted to go home and avoid Jungwoo. He can’t face him again. He knows he’s been waiting for this day. He’s been preparing for this day. He practiced every situation possible, his expressions, his spiel, his hand movements, every god damn thing. And, he knows none of these would actually materialize right in front of Jungwoo. The fuck is he going to do? He might as well just cross the bridge when he gets there.

“Yeah Lucas, loosen up a bit bro. You look amazing tonight. I bet Jungwoo would love to see you again.” Sicheng added.

“I’m just… nervous.”

The same waiter came back to their table but this time, with a platter of food. Fries, nachos, spaghetti, and a bunch of stuff. “They insisted.”

“I can’t accept these.” Sicheng said once again.

“He can’t but we will, thanks sir.” Kun hushed Sicheng and grabbed the tray. “No dangerous stuff sprinkled in these, right? Or I’ll sue your asses.”

“No sir, everything’s clean!”

“Good.”

Lucas was in his own world when the guys who kept on giving the food to Sicheng approached their table. He didn’t even notice that there are new guests around him. He should talk to them but he didn’t have the energy. Kun just told the other guys that Lucas had a business to attend  to very soon so he can’t drink. Lucas snapped back to reality, realizing that he might cause the downward spiral of the table to he excused himself and went outside to smoke. But before he can even grab his lighter, he heard Jungwoo call for his name.

“Lucas.”

He turned his head.  “Jungwoo.”

“Great, you’re here. Let’s go. I grabbed you coffee.”

Lucas was confused.. “Go where? How about Kun and Sicheng, aren’t you gonna meet them?” 

Jungwoo grabbed Lucas’ wrist and invited him for a little stroll. “I see and talk to those guys almost everyday. They know I came for you. Sorry I had to head out first back in the gallery.”

“Oh no it’s okay, I know you’re very busy. I kno-“

“I missed you.” Jungwoo stopped  his steps and faced Lucas. He noticed he’s wearing the same old shabby couple earring they bought when they got pierced. “I really do.”

 

They both try to smile it out. To joke it out. Anything leaning towards the truth may tug some tears out of their eyes. Jungwoo just kept on sniffing and trying to hold Lucas’ hands.

They both knew what life was like without each other for several months and it’s just not the same. Jungwoo tried to meet other guys, even carefully tested out his feelings for Doyoung. But to no avail. They’re nice but they’re not Lucas. Jungwoo, for the past six months has been mentally and physically exhausted. Seeing Lucas reminded him of the happier days. His adolescence.  He cannot wait to tell him about Mr. Lee and how he found out he transferred to his hometown in Busan. And how he bought plane tickets for the both of them after Lucas graduates. Tell him how much he missed thinking about good morning messages and taking care of him. And Lucas is just as distraught. These two have gone through so much that they’re part of each other now and they both can’t wait to start a new chapter at a different stage of their lives this time.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you thank you so much for reading this whole thing!!!!!! i will definitely miss writing these characters! theyre all so close to my heart now that sometimes it breaks my heart just thinking about the plotline.  
> if you liked it don't forget to comment and give kudos i will appreciate that!  
> <3 <3 <3  
> thank you all sooooooo much. idk i'm speechless i don't even have that much readers but i appreciate you all.
> 
> if you have questions and would want to talk about it more. (like the painting titles and why it became like that)  
> u can find me at  
> twitter.com/gothjwoo  
> curiouscat.com/gothjungwoo


End file.
